Tous ensembles !
by Bibi017
Summary: Ils m'ont volontairement oubliés, mais moi je ne les oublies pas. Ils font parti de ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce monde et je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux, même risqué ma vie. Il m'a rejeté, j'ai perdue la tête et là, je dois prendre une décision.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note d'auteure**_

Bonjour à toutes et tous, ravie d'être de retour après une si longue absence. Cet OS comporte deux chapitres car il y a une fin alternative !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mme S.M., je n'ai fait que m'amuser avec. Je ne retire aucun salaire par la publication de cet OS. Je répondrai aux commentaires le plus tôt possible. La relectrice et correctrice est l'auteure hp-drago, je la remercie de sa générosité.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Tous ensembles !**_

Ça fait une semaine que je cours et je sais que je suis presque arrivée à destination. Ma destination ? Forks, petite ville dans l'état de Washington. Pourquoi je m'y rends ? Un ami m'a téléphoné et m'a demandé de me joindre à lui et plusieurs vampires d'un peu partout dans le monde pour aider le clan Cullen à faire face aux Volturi. Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? Simplement car un membre de ce clan m'est plus précieux que ma vie et je sais que je peux le sauver, une fois de plus.

Je me nomme Isabella, je préfère Bella, j'ai dix-huit ans et j'ai été transformée en 1870 par un vampire du nom de Benito. Il voulait des nouveau-nés pour remplacer ceux qu'il avait perdus lors d'un combat contre une autre armée. Je n'ai, malheureusement, pas été la seule à me faire transformer cette nuit là. Benito a aussi transformé mes deux frères ainés, Emmett, dix-neuf ans et Will, vingt ans. Nos parents étaient décédés au cours de l'année, nous vivions tous les trois et prenions soins les uns des autres, choses que nous avons continué à faire après notre réveil.

Manuel, le vampire qui était chargé de nous surveiller pendant notre transformation, nous a expliqué très brièvement ce que nous étions devenus et nous a conduits dans une sorte de grange où se trouvaient des humains. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui nous arrivait, nous les avons attaqué et bu leur sang. Ensuite, nous avons rencontré Benito qui nous a expliqué qu'il était le maître incontesté de ce camp et que maintenant nous lui appartenions. Il a ajouté que Will et Emmett seraient des soldats et que moi, j'allais lui servir de pute car la sienne n'était plus de ce monde. Mes frères qui m'ont toujours défendu et protégé farouchement, ont attaqué Benito et à la surprise de ce dernier, aucun vampire à sa solde n'a réussi à s'approcher de la pièce où nous étions. Benito, qui était, d'une certaine façon, un homme intelligent, a prit la décision que j'allais devenir un soldat, comme les autres.

Deux jours plus tard, On a découvert que Will avait un bouclier physique. Ce qui signifie qu'il a une sorte de bulle qui le protège des attaques physiques, mais pas à cent pourcent. Il a fallu trois semaines pour apprendre que je possédais un don, un bouclier mental. J'ai une bulle qui me protège des attaques mental. Emmett n'a pas de don particulier, sauf sa très grande force, et ce, même pour un nouveau-né.

Normalement, quand la période nouveau-né est passée, Benito se débarrassait des vampires, car leurs forces diminuaient, en réalité la force ne diminue pas vraiment, elle se stabilise. Mais, comme Benito est un homme qui avait soif de pouvoir, il gardait les vampires doués et ceux qui, comme Emmett, avaient toujours la même force qu'à leur réveil.

Will qui n'aime pas être un vampire, a de la difficulté à contrôler son bouclier et nous protéger comme le désirait tant Benito. Moi, j'étais le contraire, j'ai rapidement apprit à contrôler mon bouclier et je protégeais tout ceux que Benito me disait de protéger, non pas par dévouement, mais parce qu'il me menaçait de détruire mes frères si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me demandait, j'ai même joué à la pute en le laissant me baiser à plusieurs reprises, mais ça, mes frères ne l'ont jamais su.

Will, Emmett et moi combattaient depuis soixante-trois ans et par une belle journée ensoleillée, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps. Nous parlions de quitter cette vie de merde depuis quelques années déjà et c'est comme ça que nous laissons cette vie derrière nous. Benito lui-même nous a poursuivit et nous a retrouvé, je disais à mes frères de s'éloigner, que j'allais affronter Benito. Ils ne voulaient pas, je leur ai dit que j'avais un compte à régler avec lui, ils ont donc fait ce que j'ordonnais. Je me suis retrouvée devant lui et son plus féroce vampire, il m'a fallu deux jours pour éliminer mes adversaires.

L'année suivante, en 1934, Will nous a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui et ce, sans nous. Nous avons convenu de nous retrouver chaque année, ce qu'il a accepté en nous promettant d'être là. 1935, lors de notre rencontre avec Will, ce dernier nous annonce qu'il a trouvé sa compagne et qu'ils vont voyager et se trouver une petite maison ou ils passeront quelques temps, Emmett nous dit la même chose, il va aller vivre avec sa compagne et son clan. J'étais un peu triste de me retrouver complètement seule, mais heureuse en même temps car mes frères avaient trouvé la personne qui les complétaient.

J'ai revu Will et sa compagne l'année suivante mais Emmett ne s'était jamais présenté mais, avec mon frère ainé, nous continuons de nous revoir une fois l'an. Ça faisait dix ans que je n'avais pas vu Emmett quand je l'ai croisé dans la ville de Boston, Massachussetts. Il était accompagné d'une magnifique et grande blonde, sûrement sa compagne, ils étaient heureux et surtout inconscient des trois nomades qui les suivaient. J'ai approché les nomades et après quelques heures à discuter, j'ai apprit qu'ils voulaient la belle blonde pour eux, ils allaient détruire le _« gros »_ comme ils disaient. Je n'ai pas attendu une minute de plus à les écouter parler de leur plan, préférant les tuer. Sans que mon frère ne le sache, j'ai sauvé son cul, pour la première fois.

Quatre ans plus tard, j'ai fait la rencontre de Peter et Charlotte, des nomades qui vivaient une vie similaire à celle que mes frères et moi avons vécu et nous sommes devenus amis, je les ais présenté à Will et Élise, sa compagne. Peter nous a parlé de son ami, son frère de venin, Major Whitlock, ce simple nom me faisait frissonner et je ressens la même chose, même aujourd'hui. Il nous avait appris que le Major a rejoint un clan de buveur animal et que ce régime rend les yeux dorés.

**\- J'ai croisé Emmett il y a quelques années et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait les yeux de cette couleur.**

Je décris ce qui s'est passé, Will secouait la tête et m'avait dit qu'Emmett était chanceux que je me trouve là. Il ajoutait que malgré sa super force, Emmett n'aurait pas fait le poids devant trois vampires. Peter nous demandait de lui décrire Emmett.

**\- Il a les cheveux bruns comme nous, il fait deux mètres, il est aussi large qu'un ours, il aime rire et faire des blagues vaseuse. Sa compagne est grande, magnifique, même pour une vampire, ses cheveux sont blonds et longs, ses yeux aussi sont dorés.**

**\- Nous avons rencontré Emmett, il habite avec le clan Cullen et sa compagne se nomme Rosalie.** **J'ai rencontré ce clan, ou famille comme se plait à dire le leader/père du clan/famille. Carlisle Cullen est médecin, il a été transformé en Angleterre il y a près de trois cent ans. Il a ensuite créé Edward Mason-Cullen qui se mourait de la grippe espagnol au début 1900, ensuite se fut Esmé Platt-Cullen qui a tenté de mettre fin à sa vie humaine et Carlisle l'a mordu, il se trouve qu'elle est sa compagne. Edward et Carlisle ont trouvé Rosalie Hale, elle avait été laissée pour morte dans une ruelle sombre et Carlisle l'a mordu. En 1935, Emmett McCarthy-Cullen a rejoint la famille après avoir trouvé sa compagne en Rosalie, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait été créé par Benito ou qu'il avait de la famille. Ensuite, au début des années quarante, Alice Brandon-Cullen et Jasper Whitlock-Hale se sont joint à la famille/clan**, expliquait Peter.

Je savais d'après l'expression de Will, qu'il était blessé par les mots de notre ami, surtout quand Peter nous avait dit qu'Emmett ne parlait pas de son passé. Will était blessé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Après cela, Nous prenons tous des routes différentes, j'essayais de trouver les Cullen et de faire face à Emmett, mais je renonçais rapidement, me disant que si je le revoyais un jour, ça se ferait.

Je parcourais le vaste étendue blanc de l'Alaska quand je croisais l'odeur de mon frère, je décidais de la suivre, me disant que c'était sûrement un signe du destin, mais au lieu de le trouver lui, j'avais trouvé la belle blonde et une petite aux cheveux bruns foncés presque noirs.

**\- Que veux-tu à mon compagnon ?** Avait craché la compagne de mon frère.

**\- Je veux simplement lui parler**, avais-je répondu véridiquement.

**\- N'essaie même pas de t'approcher de lui pétasse**, avait-elle craché. **Si tu essaies encore une fois, je demande au Major de s'occuper de toi. Est-ce qu'on se comprend ?** Avait-elle demandé.

**\- C'est très clair. Juste une chose Rosalie**, elle m'avait regardé avec surprise. **Un jour, Emmett sera dans la merde et il aura besoin d'aide et ce jour là, je serai là**, avais-je expliqué avant de partir.

Suite à cette rencontre, je n'ai jamais volontairement cherché à retrouver Emmett. J'ai croisé son odeur à quelques reprises et je prenais la direction opposée. Mais dans les années soixante, je n'ai pas prise la direction opposée, je le suivais car en plus de celle de mon frère, il y avait celle du bras droit de Benito. Emmett et Rosalie n'ont jamais su et n'ont jamais eu connaissance de ma présence, mais pour la seconde fois, j'ai sauvé son cul et je me demandais combien de fois j'allais le faire.

À la fin des années soixante, j'ai eu la malchance de croiser la route de quelques gardes Volturi qui, selon toute vraisemblance, cherchait un vampire et ils interrogeaient tous les vampires qu'ils croisaient. Le vampire qu'ils recherchaient était nul autre que le bras droit de Benito. J'e décidais de répondre à leurs questions en leur donnant des demi-vérités. Je confirmais le connaître mais que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis plusieurs années. Ce qui n'était pas faux, je l'avais vu au début de la décennie et nous étions à la fin. Je répondais que ce dernier était allé créer des recrues et qu'il n'était jamais revenu. Je ne sais pas s'ils croyaient réellement ce que je venais de leur dire, mais ils m'ont dit qu'un jour, les rois allaient sûrement vouloir me rencontrer. Je hochais simplement la tête et je les regardais s'éloigner.

Je partais voir Will pour lui raconter ce que les Volturi cherchait et ce que j'avais fait quelques années plus tôt, il avait soupiré et m'avait dit d'oublier Emmett. Que ce dernier nous avait oubliés et que je devrais en faire autant. Je soupirais et dit que j'aurais fait la même chose pour lui. Il avait commencé à crier après moi en me disant que la situation était différente car lui ne me laissait pas tombée et qu'il était encore présent même si je lui rappelais un passé qu'il aurait aimé oublier. Sa compagne hoquetait de surprise.

**\- Je comprends. Je vais te laissé en paix, mais sache une chose, si un jour tu as des problèmes, je serai là pour toi, tout comme je serai là pour Emmett**, avais-je dis en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Je sais que Will me suivait pendant quelques heures avant de retourner chez lui, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis et n'avait pas cherché à le revoir non plus. Je croisais le chemin de Peter qui lui avait revu Will et m'avait conseillé d'aller le voir. Je secouais la tête en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à vivre avec les conséquences de ces mots, j'ajoutais toutefois que si j'apprenais qu'un de mes frères avaient besoin de moi, que je serais la première à pointer le nez. Peter avait soupiré sans rien ajouté.

Mi soixante-dix, en ayant marre l'Amérique, j'avais décidé d'aller voir ce que le monde offrait, tout en évitant l'Italie, ne voulant pas rencontrer la mafia italienne.

J'étais en France depuis quelques semaines quand j'ai croisé la petite femelle que j'avais vue avec Rosalie. Alice, je crois, était seule et m'avait demandé si je les suivais. Après l'avoir dévisagée, je lui avais dit que c'était eux qui me suivait car à mon arrivé, il n'y a pas leur odeur. Ses yeux se sont plissés et sa bouche est restée close.

Les deux semaines suivantes, ont été consacrée à parcourir la ville, visitant des musés, assistant à des pièces de théâtres et d'autre activités que je pouvais me permettre de faire une fois le soleil couché. En quittant la France, je me suis rendu en Angleterre ou il m'était plus facile de me promener en plein jour dû à la température pluvieuse, mais mon séjour a été de courte durée. La rumeur que les Volturi étaient en vadrouille dans cette partie du monde à fait que je retournais en Amérique. Ce n'est pas que j'avais peur des Volturi, c'est juste que je savais que les vampires qui ont servit dans les guerres du Sud sont souvent détruit pour leur participation. Si ce n'était que moi, je serais restée et je leur aurais tout raconté, mais si Aro me touchait, il saurait que j'ai deux frères et je ne pouvais pas leur faire une telle chose.

En revenant en Amérique, je décidais de retourner dans mon Tennessee natale, j'espérais pourvoir m'y trouver une petite maison et m'y retirer quelques temps. Je n'avais mis que quelques jours à trouver la maison que je voulais, celle de mon enfance était en vente et d'après l'état de la maison, elle devait l'être depuis très longtemps. Je réussissais à acheter la demeure McCarthy pour quelques centaines de dollars, personne n'en voulait car la rumeur courrait qu'elle était hantée par les âmes des trois enfants de la famille qui serait mort à l'intérieur. Je m'étais mordue la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Un jour de pluie, je me rendais en ville pour trouver une entreprise qui ferait quelques petits travaux sur la maison. J'avais eu de la difficulté mais tout le monde à un prix et l'entrepreneur aussi. Je faisais changer la tôle sur la toiture, réparer la galerie qui faisait le tour de la maison, les deux escaliers, changer les portes, avant et arrière, refaire les volets et changer les fenêtres. J'avais dit à l'entrepreneur que je travaillais à partir de la maison, donc de ne pas être surpris de m'y voir. Quand il me demandait si j'allais toujours vivre seule, je lui expliquais que mon fiancé était décédé quelques mois plus tôt, il s'excusait de son indiscrétion.

Une fois les travaux terminés à l'extérieur, l'entrepreneur me demandait si je comptais en faire autant à l'intérieur, je lui avais répondu que je tenais à garder l'intérieur comme il était, que j'allais rafraichir les couleurs, les meubles, mais que le reste resterait comme c'était. Il me regardait bizarrement mais s'était tue.

Un an après m'être installé dans la maison, la personne en charge de vendre la maison voisine m'approchait et offert la maison. Il m'expliquait que personne n'en voulait car elle était trop proche de la maison des McCarthy et que les gens disaient qu'elle aussi était hantée. Je faisais l'acquisition de la maison et le lendemain, elle était démolie, j'avais fait venir une compagnie de terrassement et fait installer une haie de cèdre assez haute pour que si quelqu'un s'aventure sur la route, il ne verrait pas ce qui se passe sur le terrain. Donc je pouvais aller à l'extérieur les jours ensoleillés sans me faire voir.

Peter et Charlotte sont venus me rendre visite au début des années quatre-vingt-dix, ils ont vraiment trouvé que la haie était une merveilleuse idée. Deux jours après leurs arrivés, Will et Élise étaient aussi arrivés, hasard ou rencontre prévu par Peter, je ne le saurai jamais, mais Will s'était excusé de ce qu'il m'avait dit et demandé s'il pouvait rester quelques jours, ce que j'avais accepté. Je passais le reste de la semaine en compagnie des deux autres couples et j'e m'étais rendu compte que j'étais un peu jalouse de ce qu'ils vivaient et que j'aimerais moi aussi avoir un compagnon.

**\- De la compagnie approche**, disait Peter.

**\- Qui ? **Demande Will.

**\- Le clan Cullen, ils sont tous là et Emmett veut leur montrer la maison de son enfance.**

**\- On fait quoi ?** Demandais-je en regardant Will.

**\- Laisse-moi gérer ça**, me répondit-il.

Je montais à l'étage et couvrais de mon bouclier les deux couples assis au salon en attendant l'arrivée des Cullen. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'odeur de plusieurs vampires m'agressait les narines, je combattais mes instincts pour ne pas gronder. Après trois coups frappé à la porte, Will ouvrait, je ne sais pas quelle face Emmett faisait, mais Peter m'avait dit qu'il était surpris.

**\- Que voulez-vous ?** Avait demandé durement Will.

**\- Désolés de vous déranger monsieur, je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma famille. Il se trouve que cette demeure est la maison ou mon fils Emmett a grandit et nous voulions la voir de plus près**, expliquait Carlisle très poliment.

**\- Peter, Charlotte**, disait une voix que je ne connaissais pas. **Habitez-vous ici ?**

**\- Non, nous ne sommes qu'en visite chez des amis**, répondait Peter.

**\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin pour rien monsieur Cullen, mais votre fils doit confondre car cette maison est dans ma famille depuis des siècles.** **La maison voisine a été détruite car les gens de la ville la croyaient hantée par les trois enfants. Deux garçons et une fille, y seraient mort dans les années 1870, c'était peut-être elle**, expliquait Will.

**\- Emmett n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur**, a commencé Rosalie, je l'avais reconnu.

**\- J'avais de la famille en étant humain**, coupait Emmett. **Désolé de vous avoir dérangé monsieur…**

**\- Ce n'est rien**, disait Will en refermant la porte.

Nous avons tous entendu les Cullen discuter entre eux à l'extérieur de la maison, le Major qui disait que d'après ses émotions, celui qui avait ouvert disait la vérité. Un autre ajoutait qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre les pensées des gens à l'intérieur de la maison, c'était le silence complet dans leurs têtes, ce qui était étrange pour lui. Rosalie demandait à Emmett la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille humaine, il ne répondait rien. De l'ancienne chambre d'Emmett, je les observais monter dans leur voiture et s'éloigner sur la route. Une fois certaine qu'ils étaient loin, je rejoignais les autres au salon.

Durant la semaine, nous apprenions qu'une nouvelle famille s'installait à l'autre bout de la ville et cette famille était les Cullen. J'accompagnais Will, en restant en retrait pour le couvrir de mon bouclier et nous rendions une petite visite aux Cullen.

**\- Monsieur Cullen.** **Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans votre univers de buveurs animal, mais dans le mien, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous installer sur le territoire d'un autre vampire sans sa permission et présentement, vous êtes sur mon territoire**, disait Will.

**\- Comme vous l'avez précisé, nous n'avons pas le même régime alimentaire, donc il n'y a aucun problème à ce qu'on s'installe dans la même ville**, expliquait le leader en souriant.

**\- Que diriez-vous si j'allais m'installer près de chez vous dans une autre ville ? **Demande durement Will

**\- Tu te prends pour quoi ?** crachait Rosalie.

**\- Je me prends pour Will, création de Benito et survivant des guerres du Sud**, répondait Will en s'accroupissant un peu.

**\- Nous allons quitter la ville à la fin de la semaine et revenir quand vous aurez quitté si cela vous convient ? **Répond Carlisle Cullen.

Will hochait la tête sèchement avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour venir me rejoindre. Je lui demandais pourquoi il en avait dit autant. Il me répondait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait que les Cullen comprennent qu'il était dangereux et ce, même s'il vivait seul avec sa compagne. Je secouais la tête, mais n'avais rien dit.

Les Cullen, comme convenu, quittaient la ville à la fin de la semaine et le leader était venu s'excusé, ce qui est amusant est qu'il était accompagné du Major qui ne portait qu'un t-shirt pour montrer ces cicatrices.

Fin quatre-vingt-dix, début deux-milles, j'étais de passage dans la ville de Bangor dans le Maine quand je croisais l'odeur des Cullen. Je faisais un détour pour les éviter, mais avec la chance que j'aie, je croisais Emmett et sa compagne qui combattaient des nomades. Je restais en retrait et les surveillais, quand Rosalie se retrouvait au sol, un bras en moins, Emmett avait comme perdue la tête. Je m'étais placé devant la blonde et arrachait la tête du mâle qui s'apprêtait à poursuivre son démembrement. J'ordonnais à Emmett de s'occuper de sa compagne, que j'allais m'occuper du vampire restant, ce qui me prenait quelques minutes. Au lieu de me remercier Rosalie me grognait dessus.

**\- Je t'ai dit de rester loin de mon compagnon ! **Crache-t-elle.

**\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous avoir aidé**, crachais-je.

Je ne restais pas pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient à dire, me promettant que la prochaine fois, j'allais poursuivre mon chemin et les laisser se débrouiller seul. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu de difficulté à tenir cette promesse car je n'avais pas recroisé le clan Cullen, jusqu'à ce que Peter me rejoigne et me dise que les Cullen avaient besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour affronter les Volturi.

Quelques jours avant la bataille et avant de rencontrer tous les autres, j'approche les loups et leur explique ce que je peux faire. Contrairement à ce que les rumeurs disent, quand on est poli et sincère avec les grands protecteurs, ils sont relativement ouvert d'esprit. Après avoir mit au point notre plan, je me dirige vers la demeure des vampires.

Je ralentis ma course car je sais que je suis bientôt arrivée et d'après l'odeur, il y a plusieurs vampires. J'avance à vitesse humaine quand Rosalie me voit, elle s'avance rapidement dans ma direction, je l'évite et poursuis ma route jusqu'à Peter qui me dit que Carlisle va m'expliquer ce qu'ils attendent de moi.

**\- Carlisle, je te présente Bella, une amie de longue date, elle est ici pour aider. Bella je te présente Carlisle Cullen, leader du clan Cullen, **nous présente Peter.

**\- Monsieur Cullen**, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

**\- Mademoiselle…**

Carlisle m'explique que son fils, Edward, a trouvé sa compagne en une humaine et que durant leur lune de miel, elle est tombée enceinte. J'ai levé un sourcil, il a fait comme si je n'avais eu aucune réaction et poursuit son explication en me disant que l'enfant qui est né de cette union n'est pas un monstre, elle est un mélange entre son père et sa mère, tant en apparence qu'en rapport avec l'espèce. Il dit qu'il a besoin de témoin pour prouver au Volturi que la petite n'est pas une enfant immortelle et qu'elle n'est pas un danger pour notre race. Il me demande si je suis prête à témoigner. Je renifle et lui dis que je suis ici pour aider et que je le ferai, que se soit pour témoigner et même me battre. Il dit que ça n'ira pas à ce point. Il est vraiment con s'il croit que les Volturi ne s'en prendront pas à eux.

**\- Est-ce que tu as joins Will ?** Demandais-je à Peter.

**\- Pas encore**, dit-il. Je hoche la tête et m'éloigne un peu pour l'appeler.

_**\- Bella, ça fait un temps, est-ce que tout va bien ?**_

**\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. Est-ce que tu es toujours dans le Tennessee ?**

_**\- Nous comptons y rester quelques jours de plus si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient**_, j'éclate de rire.

**\- C'est la maison familiale, tu as autant le droit d'y être que moi. En fait, je t'appelle car le clan Cullen a besoin d'un maximum de vampires pour une situation délicate et les Volturi sont concernés.**

_**\- Pourquoi t'accroches-tu ? Il nous a renié il y a de ça plus de soixante-dix ans, tu devrais revenir à la maison et le laisser s'arranger tout seul**_, me dit durement Will.

**\- Fait ce que tu veux Will, mais sache que peu importe ce qu'il a fait, il reste qu'il est de la famille et la famille s'est sacrée**, crachais-je avant d'écraser le cellulaire dans ma main.

Je sais que ma conversation avec Will a été entendue par un grand nombre de vampire, mais un en particulier l'a entendu et quand je croise son regard, il baisse les yeux. Je secoue la tête et demande à Carlisle de m'en dire plus sur la petite fille. Il sourit grandement et me présente aux parents, Edward, le fils de Carlisle et son épouse Angela Swan-Cullen, Edward précise qu'il ne peut pas entendre mes pensées, je lui souris et précise que je possède un bouclier mental, ce qui le réjouit et me demande si je peux aider Angela qui est, aussi, un bouclier. Je lui dis que je vais faire ce que je peux. Finalement, une petite fille âgés de quatre-cinq ans se présente devant nous et s'accroche à la jambe d'Angela. Elle est, comme Carlisle l'a dit, un parfait mélange entre ses parents. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur et lui tends la main.

**\- Bonjour mam'zelle Cullen, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance**, lui souris-je.

**\- Bonjour madame**, me dit-elle poliment en me serrant la main. **Pourquoi as-tu de la tristesse dans tes yeux ?**

**\- Parce que je me souviens que, lorsque j'avais ton âge, je m'accrochais à la jambe de mon grand frère quand notre autre grand frère était taquin avec moi et qu'il tirait sur mes tresses.**

**\- Tu es chanceuse d'avoir eu des grands frères. Tu es triste parce qu'ils ne sont plus là ?** Demande-t-elle.

**\- Ils font toujours partit de ce monde, mais c'est une autre histoire.**

Je me relève pour mettre fin à cette conversation et regarde les parents et leur dit qu'ils ont une petite fille très intelligente et magnifique. Ils me remercient et je m'éloigne du groupe pour monter dans un arbre et prendre place sur une branche pour scruter l'horizon.

Je suis chez les Cullen depuis quelques jours quand j'entends les loups grogner et approcher rapidement. Je suis certaine qu'ils poursuivent des vampires. Je cours dans leur direction avec les mâles de plusieurs clans. Je vois quatre loups, tous au pied d'un arbre, la tête vers le haut et un qui essaie de sauter. Je lève les yeux et éclate de rire. Stephen et Vladimir du clan Roumain sont debout sur une branche et rigolent en observant les loups. Je laisse les mâles discuter avec les Roumains et retourne à la villa. Il va falloir que j'aille chasser. J'avise Charlotte que je vais me rendre à Seattle, elle décide de m'accompagner et nous partons en direction de la ville par la forêt.

Will arrive chez les Cullen le jour suivant des Roumains. En le voyant, je lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse sur les deux joues. Je n'ai pas le temps de serrer Élise dans mes bras que Rosalie lui demande comment elle fait pour accepter ma proximité avec son compagnon. Will renifle et Élise lui dit qu'elle n'a aucune raison de craindre quoi que se soit envers moi car je suis la petite sœur de Will, sœur de sang et venin, ajoute-t-elle.

Je peux voir la surprise dans les yeux des vampires présents, ils ont tous entendus lorsque j'ai dit à la petite que j'avais toujours mes deux frères dans ce monde, Carlisle dit qu'il est vrai qu'en nous voyant l'un à côté de l'autre, il voit que nous avons une certaine ressemblance. Peter étant un trou de cul, lance que si on regarde comme il faut, je suis un mélange entre Will et Emmett. Will et moi grondons sur lui tandis que Carlisle et plusieurs autres nous regardent tous les trois.

Le Major et Alice ne sont pas là, ils sont partit dès que la voyante a su que les Volturi allaient venir, ce qui me surprends un peu, mais qui suis-je pour juger des actions des gens. J'aide Angela à visualiser son bouclier et essaie de lui apprendre à l'étendre avec l'aide de Kate Denali, une autre ''végétarienne'' qui a un don semblable à Jane sauf que Kate doit toucher la personne qu'elle souhaite électrocuter. Zafrina, du clan des Amazones aussi aide, elle peut faire croire aux opposants qu'ils sont dans la forêt si elle le souhaite en leur faisant voir la forêt. Vu que ça ne marche pas très bien, je décide de faire les choses autrement en dirigeant Angela près de la rivière qui est située assez loin de la maison des Cullen, mais assez près pour que tous nous voient.

**\- Regarde tous les vampires là-bas**, dis-je en pointant la maison. **Je veux que tu te concentres sur une seule personne et essaie d'imaginer que tu couvres seulement ce vampire et ne prends pas ton compagnon.**

Je la vois regarder les vampires quand son regard se fixe sur une personne et se concentre, je lui laisse quelques minutes.

**\- Que vois-tu ? **Lui demandais-je.

**\- Je vois une sorte de lumière au-dessus de sa tête, **dit-elle.

**\- Très bien. Maintenant tu vas garder cette lumière allumée et te concentrer sur le vampire le plus près et tu vas allumer la lumière, **dis-je avec patience.

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour me dire qu'elle a réussi, je lui dis d'allumer tous les vampires présents en laissant son compagnon de côté. Il lui faut près d'une heure, je lui dis de mettre toutes les lumières ensemble, de ne faire qu'une grosse boule, ce qu'elle réussit à faire et c'est là qu'elle voit la bulle bleuté qui enveloppe tous les vampires. Je demande à Edward s'il peut lire les vampires, il répond négativement. J'explique à Angela que la lumière qu'elle a vue, c'est ce que fait le bouclier quand il est placé sur une seule personne. Maintenant qu'elle a compris, elle peut manipuler son bouclier comme elle le souhaite, mais je serai là aussi pour l'aider car je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas le garder en place pendant une longue période.

Le jour de la confrontation est finalement arrivé, nous sommes dans la clairière ou les Cullen affrontaient les nouveau-nés de Victoria quelques mois plus tôt. Je savais que les Volturi prenaient cette histoire au sérieux, mais pas au point d'être accompagnés des épouses, d'une grande quantité de gardes et de plusieurs témoins. Nous sommes vingt-six vampires, avec les Cullen et une vingtaine de loups, face à plus d'une centaine d'opposants. Je me demande si nous avons une chance de survivre à tout ça. Nous sommes des vampires extrêmement doués, mais eux aussi, ajoutons qu'ils sont habitués à combattre ensemble. Les Volturi arrêtent leur avancé quand les loups sortent de la forêt derrière nous, Carlisle s'avance et va se positionner entre notre groupe et celui des Volturi.

Le blond s'adresse directement à Aro en lui disant qu'aucune loi n'a été rompue. Évidement, Aro ne veut rien entendre, il ''demande'' à Edward de s'approcher pour ''discuter''. Le vampire s'avance lentement et dès qu'il est assez près, le roi lui prend la main avec empressement. Après avoir ''vue'' il exige que la petite lui soit présenté. Un des loups, Emmett et Angela accompagnent la petite. Je sais que la mère n'arrive pas à manipuler son bouclier, étant trop stressée. Je couvre donc notre groupe ainsi que ceux qui avancent. La petite pose sa main sur la joue d'Aro et lui montre probablement ses souvenirs du temps où elle se trouvait dans le ventre de sa mère, le moment de sa naissance et sa vie jusqu'à maintenant.

Aro confirme qu'elle n'est pas une enfant immortelle, qu'elle est bel et bien une enfant conçu par un vampire et portée par une humaine. La troisième sœur Denali est amenée devant les rois et dit que l'enfant a grandit. Pour la punir d'avoir fournit un faux témoignage, Caïus lui arrache la tête et met le feu à son corps. Les Volturi regardent avec avidité la réaction des autres Denali, n'attendant qu'une attaque pour lancer l'offensive; mais grâce à Zafrina qui les rend aveugle, elles se calment et comprennent que si elles font quoi que se soit, nous sommes tous morts. Jane rage dans son coin car son pouvoir est inefficace sur nous, tout comme celui d'Alec.

Aro fait un monologue comme quoi les humains sont une menace pour notre race, que les avancés technologiques font que notre existence doit absolument restée secrète, qu'il faut combattre ce qu'il ne connait pas et qui pourrait être une menace potentielle pour nous et Bla Bla Bla… Il dit que Renesmé doit être détruite car elle représente un danger. Le con.

Aro devient agité car Alice arrive finalement. Mon regard est attiré par le mâle à ses côtés, le Major lui-même, le Dieu de la guerre dans toute sa splendeur. Une aura de puissance se dégage de lui et bordel qu'il est magnifique. S'il n'y avait pas Alice, j'aimerais bien passer quelques temps avec lui et nous ne ferions pas que discuter. Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre, ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir ce genre de pensées.

Alice approche d'Aro et lui tend la main. Il reste immobile et regarde avec avidité ce qu'elle lui montre, il ne doit pas apprécier car il fronce les sourcils à plusieurs reprises. Après quelques minutes, il la relâche et annonce qu'il n'y aura aucune bataille et qu'il n'y a aucun ennemi dans ces contrés. Caïus soulève la présence des loups, nos ennemis naturels, mais Aro pose sa main sur son épaule et fait non de la tête, ce qui fâche réellement le blond décoloré.

Deux nouveaux arrivent dans la clairière et se présentent comme étant Nahuel et Huilen de la tribu Tica du Brésil. L'homme raconte qu'un vampire a séduit sa mère et qu'il est le fruit de leur union. Huilen est sa tante et qu'elle s'occupe de lui comme s'il était son fils et qu'il a mordu sa tante. Il dit qu'il a cent-cinquante ans et qu'il se nourrit de sang et de nourriture humaine.

Les témoins des Volturi, les gardes, les épouses ainsi que Caïus nous ont tous tourné le dos avant de déguerpir à grande vitesse, laissant Marcus et Aro qui nous regardaient attentivement.

**\- Trois d'entres vous ont un lien plus précieux que ceux formés par un clan, celui d'un lien de sang, mais ce qui est triste c'est que ce lien commence à s'affaiblir. Gardez-le fort car c'est la seule chose qui est précieuse dans ce monde,** dit Marcus avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

**\- Quel trésor**, souffle doucement Aro en regardant Angela avant de partir.

Vladimir et Stephen veulent poursuivre les Volturi, ils disent que c'est le moment de les renverser et de reprendre le pouvoir, que les Volturi en ont assez abusé. Carlisle lui dit qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le jour, ce qui fâche les Roumains qui partent rapidement en se promettant que bientôt, ils auraient leur revanche.

Les couples et les clans se regroupent, s'embrassant, se consolant en ce qui concerne les Denali. Les loups reprennent la direction de la forêt, sous un hurlement victorieux. Les Cullen entourent Alice et le Major ainsi que Nahuel et sa tante Huilen. Moi, je regarde tout le monde, heureuse que tout se termine bien. Certains clans, comme les Égyptiens, les Irlandais et certains nomades ne restent pas et ne retournent pas chez les Cullen non plus. Carlisle leur demande d'aviser Alistair de la tournure des évènements et le rassurer. Je marche derrière ceux qui rentrent chez les Cullen, je ne m'attarderai pas, je vais saluer la petite et retourner à ma vie de semi nomade.

Je dis à Angela qu'elle a bien fait aujourd'hui et qu'avec un peu de pratique, elle n'aura plus aucun problème. Elle et Edward me remercient, je me penche vers la petite et lui dis d'être sage et quand son oncle Emmett sera trop tannant, de lui tirer l'oreille droite, il arrêtera. Je m'approche de Will et Élise qui discutent avec Peter, Charlotte et le Major. Je serre Will et Élise dans mes bras en leur disant qu'on se reverra bientôt. Peter me présente à Jasper qui s'est tendu lors de mon approche, je lui tends la main et dès que nos mains entre en contact, nous entendons _''NON''_ être hurlé.

**\- Alice, que se passe-t-il ?** Demande Angela.

**\- Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça, ils n'étaient pas supposés se rencontrer, pas maintenant**, dit-elle rapidement.

**\- De quoi parle-t-elle ?** Demande Rosalie.

**\- Elle et Jasper ne sont pas des compagnons et elle le sait depuis le début**, dit Edward.

**\- Quoi ?** Dirent plusieurs voix en même temps.

**\- Alice va rencontrer son compagnon dans vingt, vingt-cinq ans. Elle aurait tout avoué après leur rencontre, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Jasper trouverait sa compagne avant**, toutes les têtes se tournent vers nous.

Jasper tenant toujours ma main dans la sienne. J'ai bien senti le courant électrique parcourir mon corps et se rendre à mon cœur pour un seul battement. Je regarde vers Jasper qui a les sourcils froncés, je retire lentement ma main de la sienne.

**\- Je le savais. Je le savais que tu allais apporter des problèmes à ma famille**, crache Rosalie. **J'exige que tu partes d'ici immédiatement et que tu ne reviennes plus jamais.**

**\- C'est assez**, dit Emmett. **Depuis que Bella est arrivé tu ne fais que la critiquer et qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle a aidé Angela avec son bouclier, elle est restée et je sais que si la bataille avait éclaté, elle se serait battue à nos côtés. Tout ce qu'elle a fait est de serrer la main de Jasper qui est une victime dans tout ça.**

**\- Mais Emmett**, chigne Rosalie.

**\- Non**, Emmett s'avance vers moi et me prends dans ses bras, s'attirant un grognement de la part de Jasper et Rosalie. **Famille Cullen et chers amis toujours présent, je vous présente Will et Isabella McCarthy, mon frère et ma sœur. Nous avons été transformés par Benito et j'ai fais partit de son armée pendant soixante-trois ans. Je n'aurais pas survécu à ma première année si mon frère et ma sœur ne m'avait pas sauvé le cul à plusieurs reprises.**

**\- C'est de vous que Marcus parlaient**, dit Carlisle, nous hochons la tête.

Emmett raconte comment il nous a laissé tombé après sa rencontre avec Rosalie, il explique qu'il avait honte de son passé et qu'en nous gardant dans sa vie, il était obligé de raconter tout le mal qu'il avait fait et qu'il se sentait inférieur à nous à cause de cela. Il dit qu'il a eu envie de tout dévoiler quand ils sont venus dans notre maison, mais il sait aussi que Jasper doit garder son passé en grande partit pour lui, car les Cullen n'ont jamais vraiment accepté ce qu'il avait fait. Il dit à Rosalie que si elle n'accepte pas notre présence dans sa vie, qu'ils allaient avoir un problème.

Peter qui a le don de dire des choses quand ce n'est pas le temps, dit à Emmett qu'après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, je lui ai sauvé quand même le cul plus d'une fois. Il parle des nomades qui voulaient Rosalie comme jouet et planifiaient se débarrasser de lui. Il lui parle du bras droit de Benito qui a disparu sans même qu'il sache qu'ils étaient à nos trousses et sans parler de la fois ou j'ai empêché Rosalie de se faire démembrer plus qu'elle ne l'était et que j'avais détruit les vampires. Rosalie baisse la tête et dit qu'Alice lui avait dit que je voulais lui voler Emmett, du coup, elle a tout fait pour l'éloigner de moi. Aujourd'hui elle comprend qu'Alice voulait éloigner Jasper de moi car elle le voulait pour elle, même s'il ne lui appartient pas.

**\- Jasper n'appartient à personne, il est capable de prendre ses décisions par lui-même**, dis-je.

**\- J'ai besoin de temps, **dit Jasper.** J'ai besoin de temps pour moi et de penser à tout ce qui vient de se passer et de ce dire. Je crois que je vais me joindre à Peter et Charlotte pour un temps.**

Je regarde Will et Emmett et les serrent fortement dans mes bras et leur dit que nous allons nous revoir bientôt. Je fais un signe de tête aux Cullen et je cours dans la direction opposé de celle que Peter, Charlotte et Jasper ont prise. Je dois bien être la seule vampire dans ce monde de fou que son compagnon rejette. Je suis pitoyable, c'est ce que Will m'avait dit, mais il parlait d'Emmett. Je mets une semaine à me rendre chez moi, j'ai fait un grand détour pour être certaine de ne pas croiser Jasper, Peter et Charlotte, je ne veux pas que Jasper m'accuse de l'avoir suivit.

Je ne sais plus combien de temps ça fait que je suis ici, j'ai comme perdue la notion du temps à la minute où j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi. Je ne suis pas sortie de la maison, même pas pour me nourrir et de toute façon, je n'en ressens plus le besoin. Il y a longtemps que la brûlure dans ma gorge a disparu. Tant qu'à être pathétique, aussi bien l'être jusqu'au bout. J'entends un coup à ma porte, je n'ai même pas envie d'aller ouvrir, qu'ils mangent tous de la merde.

**\- Bella, je sais que tu es là**, entendis-je la voix d'Emmett. **Bella, ouvre sinon je défonce.**

Comme je ne bronche pas, il défonce la porte, me regarde longuement et secoue la tête. Il soupire et s'installe près de moi.

**\- Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas nourris ?** Demande Emmett, je ne réponds pas. **Allez viens, je vais aller avec toi.**

**\- Que fais-tu ici Emmett ?** Lui demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

**\- Je suis venu te voir.**

**\- Pourquoi es-tu ici Emmett ?** Demandais-je plus durement.

**\- Jasper a été avec Peter et Charlotte pendant deux mois et la semaine passée, quand il est revenu à la maison, seul, j'ai décidé de venir voir comment tu allais.**

**\- Retourne auprès des tiens Emmett et ne reviens pas, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, surtout pas après tant d'année à m'ignorer et faire comme si je n'existais pas**, lui dis-je. Il ne bouge pas. **Fout le camp de chez moi !** **Fout. Le. Camp. De. Chez. Moi**, hurlais-je en détachant bien chaque mot.

Une fois qu'Emmett décide de faire ce que je lui demande, je laisse le divan du salon pour monter dans ma chambre et m'étendre sur mon vieux lit. Je ferme les yeux et rêve d'être humaine à nouveau, car si je l'étais, j'aurai moins mal de savoir que celui qui est mon ''compagnon'' préfère s'éloigner et même en choisir une autre.

J'ai connaissance que le soleil se lève et se couche mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai connaissance que Peter et Charlotte, Will et Élise sont venus mais je n'ai pas bougé. Je sais que Peter a téléphoné à Jasper et l'a engueulé mais j'ai aussi entendu Jasper lui dire qu'il a choisit Alice.

Le peu d'estime qui me restait, le peu d'espoir qui subsistait en moi s'est évaporé comme une goutte d'eau sous le soleil du désert. Mon cœur mort depuis tellement d'année c'est finalement durcit. J'ai ouvert les yeux, je n'ai rien dit à personne et je me suis levée pour me rendre dans le petit village voisin et je me suis nourris pour la première fois en quatre mois. Je ne sais pas combien d'humains sont passés sous mes crocs, tout ce que je sais, c'est que Will et Peter se sont occupés d'effacer mes traces. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de quitter la maison et de prendre mon éternité en main.

* * *

**Jasper**

Il y a vingt-trois ans, je choisissais Alice au lieu de ma véritable compagne et aujourd'hui, Alice choisit son compagnon. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut faire comme moi et avoir le choix, elle a éclaté de rire et m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas assez stupide pour choisir un autre vampire, elle préfère une éternité avec son véritable compagnon et être heureuse que minable avec moi. Je regarde les autres et la seule qui me regarde est Rosalie et elle a un air de _''je te l'avais dit''_.

_Flash back_

Je suis de retour de mon voyage de deux mois avec Peter et Charlotte et j'ai décidé que je restais avec Alice. J'entre dans la maison et ils sont tous au salon, Emmett fronce des sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Je regarde Alice et je lui souris, lui disant que je la choisis. Elle me sourit et vient m'embrasser avec passion.

**\- Tu choisis Alice**, dit Rosalie lentement.

**\- C'est ce que je viens de dire**.

**\- Tu choisis celle qui t'a manipulé et qui va te laisser comme un chien au lieu de ta compagne**, dit-elle.

**\- Je choisis Alice**, dis-je un peu plus durement que je ne le voulais vraiment.

**\- C'est assez Rose, nous devons respecter le choix de Jasper**, dit Carlisle en prenant un ton paternaliste.

**\- C'est évident que tu vas choisir Alice au dessus de n'importe qui d'autre**, crache Rosalie. **À la minute où Alice va rencontrer son compagnon, elle va te laisser tomber Jasper. Tu fais la pire erreur de ta vie et tu vas le regretter un jour et longtemps. Je me ferai alors un plaisir de te dire, je te l'avais dit.**

Comment vais-je regretter de choisir l'amour et la stabilité ? Me demandais-je.

_Fin flash back_

Alice vit dans la maison avec son compagnon, _Justin_ et les deux se fouettent bien que je sois là ou pas. Je ne suis plus capable de les entendre baiser comme des lapins, je ne suis plus capable de ressentir leur amour et leur désir qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Je pensais que les autres allaient me soutenir, mais encore une fois, Rosalie a eu raison sur une chose, Carlisle choisit Alice et il a accepté _Justin_ à bras ouvert, comme si ce que je ressentais était moins important.

Je vais à l'extérieur pour évacuer le trop plein d'énergie négative que j'ai accumulé depuis l'arrivé de _Justin_, je casse des arbres, en déracine d'autre, je rugis. Je sens Edward approcher, depuis qu'il est avec Angela, il est plus compréhensif qu'avant, mais là…

**\- Je ne t'ai jamais jugé**, commence Edward. **Angela n'est pas vraiment ma compagne, je l'ai découvert quand elle s'est éveillée. J'ai rencontré ma compagne quand nous avons affronté les Volturi et j'ai choisi Angela. J'ai peur qu'un jour elle rencontre son compagnon et qu'elle me laisse et je me dis que j'aurais dû choisir ma compagne**, me surprend Edward.

**\- Qui ? **Demandais-je curieux.

**\- Maggie, du clan des Irlandais**, dit-il.

**\- Est-ce qu'Angela le sait ?** Demandais-je réellement curieux.

**\- Non, je ne lui ai jamais dit. Tout ça pour dire que je comprends le choix que tu as fait et que, malgré ce que tu penses, Justin a été pleinement accepté que par Carlisle. Esmé n'est pas certaine de comment agir car elle t'aime comme son fils et elle voit bien que tu souffres. Rosalie fait semblant, pour tourner le fer dans la plaie comme elle dit. Emmett est encore en colère contre toi pour le mal que tu fais à sa sœur, mais il te préfère car et il déteste Justin tout simplement. Angela est comme Esmé, elle ne sait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Elle t'a toujours aimé comme un frère, même quand elle était humaine et elle souffre de te voir souffrir. En ce qui concerne Nessie, nous ne lui avons encore rien dit, elle sera là, la semaine prochaine avec Jacob et ils vont l'apprendre à ce moment. **M'explique-t-il.

Nous restons silencieux et je repense à tout ce qu'Edward vient de dire. Je m'aperçois que certain dans la famille souffre car je ne vais pas bien. Je me demande si ça ne serait pas mieux si je m'éloignais un temps. Je pourrais aller rejoindre Peter et Charlotte pour un moment et après, je verrai ou j'en suis et ce qui va se produire dans ma vie. Edward me dit qu'il m'appuiera dans ma décision, il se lève et retourne à la maison.

Je ne décide de rien pour l'instant, c'est la seule façon d'éviter les visions d'Alice. Je retourne à la maison et mon ex me regarde et me fait un sourire carnassier, je sais qu'elle prépare quelque chose, mais quoi ?

**\- Tu sais Jasper, tu as rejeté Isabella il y a plusieurs années, je ne crois pas qu'elle appréciera que tu sois ''prêt'' à être avec elle maintenant**, dit-elle innocemment.

**\- Quoi ?** Hurle Emmett.

**\- Alice a tout inventé à l'instant**, dit Edward. **Jasper n'a jamais pensé à aller rejoindre Bella, Alice vient d'inventer ça pour provoquer Emmett, espérant que lui et Jasper se battent et que Carlisle décide de mettre Jasper à la porte. Justin n'apprécie pas la présence de Jasper dans la maison**, termine Edward sous le regard furieux d'Alice.** Et avant qu'Alice ne le dévoile…**

C'est comme ça que qu'Edward avoue à toute la famille ce qu'il m'a dit un peu plus tôt dans la forêt. Angela n'a pas l'air en colère, elle dit qu'elle savait car elle aussi a rencontré son compagnon et qu'elle a choisi de rester avec Edward et que, comme lui, elle comprend le choix que j'ai fait. Alice est vraiment en colère et commence à hurler. Je m'éloigne, encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, je suis suivi par Edward, Angela, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett. Edward et Angela rigolent sur le fait qu'ils avaient tous les deux choisit d'être ensemble et que c'est ça l'amour. Esmé leur demande s'ils sont heureux, Edward dit qu'il n'a jamais vraiment souffert du manque de compagnon. Angela dit qu'elle a combattu une dépression, ce qui lui a été facile avec l'aide, inconsciente d'Edward et Nessie.

Emmett nous raconte dans quel état il a trouvé Bella peu de temps après que je sois revenu auprès d'Alice, il précise dans quel état elle était quand Peter et Will se sont présentés chez elle. Il soupire et nous raconte que quand Bella s'est nourrit pour la première fois en quatre mois, elle a fait un mini carnage dans un petit village et que depuis, elle n'est plus la même, elle s'est refermée, elle est plus proche de son vampire intérieur que lorsqu' ils étaient tous avec Benito. Les seuls vampires qui peuvent encore l'approcher sans perdre un membre ou la tête est Peter, Charlotte, Will, Élise et lui. Il est certain que si elle ne change pas, des vampires vont aviser les Volturi et elle fera face à la destruction.

La vieille de mon départ, Peter est arrivé à la maison avec une expression sérieuse, trop sérieuse quand on le connait. Avec lui, il y avait Charlotte, Will et Élise, il demande s'il peut nous faire écouter quelque chose, Alice a eu envie de protester, mais Edward lui a dit de se la fermer et que si elle désirait, elle pouvait nous laisser, ce qu'elle a fait. Peter met un dvd dans le lecteur et va prendre place derrière le sofa, il pose une main sur l'épaule d'Emmett et Will. Bella apparait à l'écran, ses yeux sont noirs et elle a des cernes violacés sous les yeux.

_**\- Mes chers frères, quand nous étions humains vous avez toujours veillez sur moi et vous m'avez toujours protégé. Vous m'avez aussi appris à me défendre, à prendre ma place dans un monde ou les femmes n'en avaient pas et je vous en remercie**_, une vieille photographie en noir et blanc prend place à l'écran, nous pouvons distinguer trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. _**Quand nos parents sont décédés, on s'était promis de rester soudés car nous n'avions plus que nous, mais Benito est venu frapper à la porte de nos destins.**_

_**Si vous saviez le nombre de fois qu'il m'a menacé de vous éliminer, si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait, si vous saviez ce que j'ai dû faire pour vous garder près de moi juste un jour de plus**_, Bella se lève et enlève son chandail et se tourne de dos. Nous voyons tous un immense ''B'' de marqué dans sa peau. Elle se rassoit sans remettre son chandail et nous pouvons voir un nombre incalculable de marque de morsures. _**Quand nous avons finalement décidé de partir et de laisser ce salop derrière, j'étais la fille la plus heureuse sur terre, mais Benito nous voulait. Quand je vous ai demandé de vous sauver et de me le laisser car j'avais un compte à régler avec lui, c'était vrai. Je n'ai pas mise deux jours à le détruire lui et son laquais, j'ai mis dix minutes à me débarrasser du laquais et le reste du temps, j'ai torturé le gros porc, j'ai fais comme tu m'avais dit que tu aurais aimé lui faire mon Emmy-Bear, je lui ai arraché sa bite et je lui ai enfoncé tellement profondément dans le cul, qu'il aurait fallut l'ouvrir pour la récupérer**_, Emmett et Will éclatent de rire, tandis que Peter, Edward, Carlisle, Jacob et moi grimaçons un peu.

_**Quand Willy a décidé qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui, on s'était promis de nous revoir à chaque année. L'année suivante, Willy nous apprenait qu'il avait rencontré sa compagne et qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble, cette même année, Emmy-Bear nous annonçait qu'il avait, lui aussi trouvé sa compagne et qu'ils allaient vivre avec son clan. Je ne sais pas si l'un de vous c'est déjà arrêté et c'est demandé comment je me suis sentis, sûrement pas, vous êtes, après tout, des hommes**_, Bella rigole un peu ainsi que les femmes de la maison. _**J'étais très heureuse pour vous, vraiment heureuse que vous ayez trouvé quelqu'un, mais je me suis sentie triste car pour la première fois de ma vie, humaine et vampire, je me retrouvais complètement seule et j'étais un peu perdu sans vous, **_je sens de la culpabilité me provenir d'Emmett et Will_**.**_

_**Willy, Élise et moi avons continué de nous rencontrer toutes les années, mais toi, mon Emmy-Bear n'est jamais revenu, **_Emmett baisse la tête._** Je ne sais pas pour Willy, mais je sais qu'il m'a fallu dix ans avant de te revoir Emmett. Je t'ai vue dans la ville de Boston en 1946, toi et Rosalie vous marchiez tranquillement et vous aviez l'air tellement heureux et surtout inconscient des trois nomades qui vous suivaient. J'ai approché les nomades et ils m'ont avoué qu'ils voulaient ''la fille'' pour s'amuser avec elle et qu'ils étaient prêt à se débarrasser ''du gros'' pour y parvenir. J'ai donc éliminé les trois nomades, **_Emmett et Rosalie se regardent.

_**Quelques années plus tard, Peter et Charlotte entraient dans mon éternité et quelle belle rencontre, moi qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis j'en avais et ils ne me jugeaient pas et me comprenaient, **_Peter et Charlotte sourient. _**J'ai présenté mes nouveaux amis à Willy et Élise, Peter nous a parlé de son ami, son frère de venin et du clan/famille dans laquelle il vivait à présent. Ce qui a attiré mon attention est quand il a parlé des yeux dorés. Je me souvenais que tes yeux avaient changé de couleur, et c'est ainsi que nous avons découvert que tu portais le nom d'Emmett McCarthy-Cullen, vampire sans famille et surtout, sans passé, mon cœur c'est brisé un peu, **_une vague de culpabilité me provient d'Emmett.

_**Je vadrouillais en Alaska quand j'ai croisé l'odeur d'Emmy-Bear, je l'ai suivi en me disant que c'était la réponse du destin à mon envie de revoir mon frère, mais au lieu de voir Emmett, je me suis retrouvée face à face avec Rosalie et Alice. Rosalie m'a clairement fait comprendre de te laisser tranquille, ce que j'ai fais. Quand je croisais l'odeur d'Emmett, je changeais de direction car je ne voulais pas créer de problème à personne, **_je sens la culpabilité de Rosalie.

_**Quelques part en soixante ans, j'ai reconnu l'odeur d'un vampire du clan de Benito qui suivait celle de Emmy-Bear, j'ai rapidement retrouvé Alfonzo et avant de ''mourir'' il m'a dit qu'il devait ramener un soldat de Benito en Italie, je l'ai éliminé, il n'était pas question qu'il vende un de mes frères pour sauver son cul de gros con.**_

_**Quelques années plus tard, j'ai croisé quelques Volturi qui cherchaient Alfonzo, je n'ai pas dis ce que je lui avais fait, j'ai simplement dis que je savais qui il était car Benito était mon créateur et que j'ai quitté le campement quand il était allé chercher des recrus et qu'il n'est jamais revenu. Les cons m'ont cru et m'ont laissé partir. Je suis immédiatement allé chez Willy et je lui ai conté ce qui venait de se passé. Willy m'a fortement conseillé d'oublier mon Emmy-Bear, que lui nous avait oublié. Willy m'a alors dit des choses vraiment blessantes et j'ai été plusieurs années sans vouloir le revoir**_, Will renifle et nous raconte exactement ce qu'il lui a dit.

_**J'ai voyagé, j'ai été voir ce que le reste du monde avait à m'offrir, j'étais en France depuis quelques semaines quand j'ai croisé Alice qui m'a demandé si je suivais les Cullen, ce qui était faux, c'était juste un hasard du destin. Bref, je me suis rendu en Angleterre et la rumeur courait que les Volturi s'y trouvaient aussi, j'ai donc décidé de ne pas mettre la vie de mes frères et de leurs compagnes en jeu et je suis revenue en Amérique ou j'ai acheté la maison familiale, **_j'ai fait la même chose quand j'ai eu la chance de le faire, j'ai acheté la maison dans laquelle j'avais grandit.

_**J'ai acheté cette maison en particulier car j'avais besoin de me retrouver et ça a fonctionné, un temps, mais je m'ennuyais de mes frères. Quand Charlotte et Peter sont venus et qu'ils avaient Willy et Élise dans leurs bagages, j'étais finalement à moitié heureuse. Je n'ai pas besoin de raconter la rencontre entre les Cullen et Willy, j'étais caché en haut et mon bouclier était sur tous ceux à l'intérieur, **_c'est pour ça qu'Edward ne pouvais pas les entendre. _**C'est aussi à ce moment que j'étais jalouse de ce que mes frères et amis avaient. J'aurais aimé, moi aussi avoir un compagnon.**_

_**Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler Emmy-Bear ce qui c'est passé à Bangor, **_Emmett pause le dvd et nous raconte ce qui c'est passé pour lui et Rosalie et surtout la surprise qu'il a eu de voir Bella débarqué, à la fin de son récit, il remet le dvd.

_**Ce qu'aucun ne sait, quand les Cullen se sont associés avec les loups pour détruire Victoria et ces nouveau-nés, j'étais caché dans la forêt et j'ai éliminé plusieurs nouveau-nés, avec l'aide de Jacob avant même que les nouveau-nés atteignent la clairière**_, nous regardons tous Jacob qui soulève les épaules. _**Vous devriez être plus gentils et polis avec les protecteurs, ils sont des êtres intelligents et compréhensifs quand on ne les traite pas de ''chien, bâtard'' et autres surnoms dégradant sur leur race.**_

_**Je ne parlerai pas de la confrontation contre les Volturi, nous y étions tous et nous sommes tous heureux que ça se soit si bien terminés pour tous les vampires présents. En l'espace de quelques secondes, j'étais passée du vampire pathétique que j'étais à la vampire la plus heureuse du monde, j'avais trouvé mon compagnon et mon frère avouait que nous étions liés. Je suis passée de heureuse à pathétique à nouveau, mon compagnon ne voulait pas de moi, pas pour l'instant m'étais-je dite. Je suis retournée chez moi, je me suis enfermée dans ma maison et j'ai laissé la dépression me gagner, **_je sens la colère d'Emmett, Will, Peter, Charlotte et Élise m'atteindre en plus de ma culpabilité.

_**Emmy-Bear est venu, il a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi car Jasper était revenu vers sa famille et seul. Emmy-Bear a même voulu m'accompagner à la chasse, mais au lieu de ça, je l'ai foutu à la porte. Je suis montée dans ma chambre, celle de mon enfance et je me suis étendu sur mon ancien lit et j'ai fermé les yeux souhaitant, priant tous les Saints du ciel et même Dieu et demander de me rendre mon humanité car ça ferait moins mal de se faire rejeter qu'étant humaine, **_culpabilité, c'est tout ce que je ressens en ce moment.

_**Willy, Élise, Peter et Charlotte sont venus deux mois plus tard, ils ont tout essayé de me faire réagir, ils ont même essayé de me nourrir avec des poches de sangs. Peter a rejoint Jasper et il l'a engueulé, ce qui m'a sorti de mon état catatonique. C'est la voix de Jasper qui disait qu'il avait choisit Alice. Ce qui restait de mon cœur mort s'est durcit, le peu d'espoir d'être heureuse s'est envolé ainsi que ma raison**_, je baisse les yeux, m'en voulant de l'avoir fait tant souffrir.

_**Je me suis levée et je me suis rendue dans un petit village ou je me suis nourris pour la première fois. Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, disons simplement que Willy et Peter ont dû effacer les traces de mon passage. J'ai passé les vingt années suivantes entre la réalité et la folie, n'acceptant que personne ne m'approche, détruisant des vampires et en blessants plusieurs autres.**_

_**Finalement les Volturi sont venu me chercher et comme je ne laissais pas Aro entrer dans ma tête, j'ai été démembré et jeté au cachot pendant un an. J'ai finalement laissé Aro entrer dans ma tête et il a tout vue, il sait tout de ma vie, de la votre aussi Emmy-Bear et Willy, mais j'en parlerai plus tard.**_

_**Bref, j'ai eu la chance de discuter avec Marcus qui m'a expliqué qu'il est plus difficile pour une femelle d'être rejetée car dans notre monde, la femelle est soumise au mâle qui est le dominant dans un couple. Quand le mâle rejette la femelle, elle sombre dans une profonde dépression et si elle n'est pas bien entouré, cela la conduit à la folie et c'est ce qui m'est arrivé, **_que lui ais-je fais ?_** Si pour une raison quelconque, une femelle rejette un mâle, ce dernier aura une légère douleur physique qui durera quelques jours à quelques semaines sans plus.**_

_**Je reviens sur Aro, il m'a promis de ne pas revenir contre Emmy-Bear et son clan, ni contre Willy et sa compagne si j'acceptais de prendre sur moi toute la responsabilité de ce que nous avions fait pour Benito, ce que j'ai accepté.**_

**\- QUOI !** Hurle Emmett et Will.

_**\- Vous trouverez la preuve écrite et signé par les trois rois de ça dans le boitier du dvd, **_Will et Emmett se regardent avec horreur.

_**Pour les crimes que j'ai fait pendant les guerres du Sud, ma punition est que je serai un an à me faire démembrer trois fois par jour et la dernière journée, je serai détruite, **_ce n'est pas une punition, c'est de la torture pure et simple._** J'ai eu la permission de vous faire parvenir cette vidéo comme dernière volonté, lorsque vous la visionnerez, je ne serai plus car Marcus m'a dit qu'il allait la faire parvenir à Peter le dernier jour de ma sentence.**_

_**Willy, Emmy-Bear, vous souvenez-vous ce qu'on se disait quand nous n'avions pas le moral, tant humain que vampire ?**_ Emmett et Will hochent de la tête. Bella se replace, prend une guitare, se racle la gorge. _**C'est pour vous, mes frères, mes amis et tous ceux que j'ai eu la chance de connaitre. **_Elle commence à gratter les cordes de sa guitare.

_**Quand on n'a plus rien,**_

_**Parce qu'on a tout donné,**_

_**Et jusqu'à la fin,**_

_**Pas question d'abandonné,**_

_**Notre amitié vivra longtemps,**_

_**Plus loin que le temps,**_

_**J'en fais le serment,**_

_**Mais la glace est mince,**_

_**Entre la joie et les pleurs,**_

_**On se fera les princes,**_

_**De notre propre bonheur,**_

_**Notre amitié vivra toujours,**_

_**Au-delà des hivers,**_

_**Et plus fort qu'hier.**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles'',**_

_**Au grand jeu de la vie, tous ceux qui se ressemble,**_

_**Sont réunis,**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles'',**_

_**Tant que la terre tournera,**_

_**Dans mon cœur tu resteras,**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles''.**_

_**Le vent peut souffler,**_

_**Je ne crains pas la tempête,**_

_**Le temps nous a manqué,**_

_**On lui dira qu'il s'arrête,**_

_**Et quand la nuit tombera,**_

_**J'irai avec toi,**_

_**Au dernier combat.**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles'',**_

_**Au grand jeu de la vie, tous ceux qui se ressemble,**_

_**Sont réunis,**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles'',**_

_**Tant que la terre tournera,**_

_**Dans mon cœur tu resteras,**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles''.**_

_**Je te fais la promesse,**_

_**De tout donner ce qu'il me reste,**_

_**Jamais je n'oublierai d'où je viens,**_

_**Jusqu'à la fin,**_

_**Et malgré la peur,**_

_**La force du cœur,**_

_**On va gagner,**_

_**Nous tous ensemble.**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles'',**_

_**Au grand jeu de la vie, tous ceux qui se ressemble,**_

_**Sont réunis,**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensemble'',**_

_**Tant que la terre tournera,**_

_**Dans mon cœur tu resteras,**_

_**Encore une fois,**_

_**Un pour tous… Et tous ensembles.**_

Emmett et Will ont dit ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles'' à chaque fois que Bella le chantait, Peter, Charlotte et Élise se sont joint à eu aux deuxièmes refrains. Nous voyons Bella se lever changer l'angle de la caméra et nous voyons une cheminée qui est allumé, elle revient à l'écran et sourit.

_**Ne me pleurez pas, je m'en vais dans l'après vampire et je suis heureuse de ça. Emmy-Bear, Willy, n'en voulez pas à Jasper, il n'a rien fait de mal, il n'a qu'écouter son cœur et je lui souhaite d'être heureux. Je vous aime mes frères, je vous aime mes amis. Adieu.**_

Nous voyons Bella entrer dans le feu et sourire tendrement avant qu'elle ne tombe à genoux. Aucun d'entre nous n'est capable d'arrêter le visionnement, c'est comme si nos yeux étaient collés à l'écran et que nos corps étaient figé devant l'horreur qui se déroule devant nous. L'image devient noire et nous entendons la voix d'Aro dire que c'est dommage d'avoir détruit un tel trésor.

_**Fin !**_

* * *

**Chanson (traduite) :**_**Tous ensembles**_

**Pour du film **_**:**__** Il était une fois les boys**_

**Interprété par :**_**Bryan Adams, Rock Voisine et Garou.**_

Chanson original _:__ All for love_

Pour le film : _Les trois Mousquetaires_

Interprété par : _Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart et Sting_

**Merci à ma grande Sammy-chou pour m'avoir donné les paroles de la chanson.**


	2. Fin alternative

_**Note d'auteure**_

Cette fin alternative est en grande partie possible grâce aux travaille de hp-drago que je remercie pour la correction ainsi que cette fin. Le début de l'histoire est la même que dans le OS original, les changements se font à partir du PDV de Jasper, donc vous pouvez relire le début ou vous rendre immédiatement au PDV de Jasper. Bonne Lecture !

Ça fait une semaine que je cours et je sais que je suis presque arrivée à destination. Ma destination ? Forks, petite ville dans l'état de Washington. Pourquoi je m'y rends ? Un ami m'a téléphoné et m'a demandé de me joindre à lui et plusieurs vampires d'un peu partout dans le monde pour aider le clan Cullen à faire face aux Volturi. Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? Simplement car un membre de ce clan m'est plus précieux que ma vie et je sais que je peux le sauver, une fois de plus.

Je me nomme Isabella, je préfère Bella, j'ai dix-huit ans et j'ai été transformée en 1870 par un vampire du nom de Benito. Il voulait des nouveau-nés pour remplacer ceux qu'il avait perdus lors d'un combat contre une autre armée. Je n'ai, malheureusement, pas été la seule à me faire transformer cette nuit là. Benito a aussi transformé mes deux frères ainés, Emmett, dix-neuf ans et Will, vingt ans. Nos parents étaient décédés au cours de l'année, nous vivions tous les trois et prenions soins les uns des autres, choses que nous avons continué à faire après notre réveil.

Manuel, le vampire qui était chargé de nous surveiller pendant notre transformation, nous a expliqué très brièvement ce que nous étions devenus et nous a conduits dans une sorte de grange où se trouvaient des humains. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui nous arrivait, nous les avons attaqué et bu leur sang. Ensuite, nous avons rencontré Benito qui nous a expliqué qu'il était le maître incontesté de ce camp et que maintenant nous lui appartenions. Il a ajouté que Will et Emmett seraient des soldats et que moi, j'allais lui servir de pute car la sienne n'était plus de ce monde. Mes frères qui m'ont toujours défendu et protégé farouchement, ont attaqué Benito et à la surprise de ce dernier, aucun vampire à sa solde n'a réussi à s'approcher de la pièce où nous étions. Benito, qui était, d'une certaine façon, un homme intelligent, a prit la décision que j'allais devenir un soldat, comme les autres.

Deux jours plus tard, On a découvert que Will avait un bouclier physique. Ce qui signifie qu'il a une sorte de bulle qui le protège des attaques physiques, mais pas à cent pourcent. Il a fallu trois semaines pour apprendre que je possédais un don, un bouclier mental. J'ai une bulle qui me protège des attaques mental. Emmett n'a pas de don particulier, sauf sa très grande force, et ce, même pour un nouveau-né.

Normalement, quand la période nouveau-né est passée, Benito se débarrassait des vampires, car leurs forces diminuaient, en réalité la force ne diminue pas vraiment, elle se stabilise. Mais, comme Benito est un homme qui avait soif de pouvoir, il gardait les vampires doués et ceux qui, comme Emmett, avaient toujours la même force qu'à leur réveil.

Will qui n'aime pas être un vampire, a de la difficulté à contrôler son bouclier et nous protéger comme le désirait tant Benito. Moi, j'étais le contraire, j'ai rapidement apprit à contrôler mon bouclier et je protégeais tout ceux que Benito me disait de protéger, non pas par dévouement, mais parce qu'il me menaçait de détruire mes frères si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me demandait, j'ai même joué à la pute en le laissant me baiser à plusieurs reprises, mais ça, mes frères ne l'ont jamais su.

Will, Emmett et moi combattaient depuis soixante-trois ans et par une belle journée ensoleillée, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps. Nous parlions de quitter cette vie de merde depuis quelques années déjà et c'est comme ça que nous laissons cette vie derrière nous. Benito lui-même nous a poursuivit et nous a retrouvé, je disais à mes frères de s'éloigner, que j'allais affronter Benito. Ils ne voulaient pas, je leur ai dit que j'avais un compte à régler avec lui, ils ont donc fait ce que j'ordonnais. Je me suis retrouvée devant lui et son plus féroce vampire, il m'a fallu deux jours pour éliminer mes adversaires.

L'année suivante, en 1934, Will nous a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui et ce, sans nous. Nous avons convenu de nous retrouver chaque année, ce qu'il a accepté en nous promettant d'être là. 1935, lors de notre rencontre avec Will, ce dernier nous annonce qu'il a trouvé sa compagne et qu'ils vont voyager et se trouver une petite maison ou ils passeront quelques temps, Emmett nous dit la même chose, il va aller vivre avec sa compagne et son clan. J'étais un peu triste de me retrouver complètement seule, mais heureuse en même temps car mes frères avaient trouvé la personne qui les complétaient.

J'ai revu Will et sa compagne l'année suivante mais Emmett ne s'était jamais présenté mais, avec mon frère ainé, nous continuons de nous revoir une fois l'an. Ça faisait dix ans que je n'avais pas vu Emmett quand je l'ai croisé dans la ville de Boston, Massachussetts. Il était accompagné d'une magnifique et grande blonde, sûrement sa compagne, ils étaient heureux et surtout inconscient des trois nomades qui les suivaient. J'ai approché les nomades et après quelques heures à discuter, j'ai apprit qu'ils voulaient la belle blonde pour eux, ils allaient détruire le _« gros »_ comme ils disaient. Je n'ai pas attendu une minute de plus à les écouter parler de leur plan, préférant les tuer. Sans que mon frère ne le sache, j'ai sauvé son cul, pour la première fois.

Quatre ans plus tard, j'ai fait la rencontre de Peter et Charlotte, des nomades qui vivaient une vie similaire à celle que mes frères et moi avons vécu et nous sommes devenus amis, je les ais présenté à Will et Élise, sa compagne. Peter nous a parlé de son ami, son frère de venin, Major Whitlock, ce simple nom me faisait frissonner et je ressens la même chose, même aujourd'hui. Il nous avait appris que le Major a rejoint un clan de buveur animal et que ce régime rend les yeux dorés.

**J'ai croisé Emmett il y a quelques années et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait les yeux de cette couleur.**

Je décris ce qui s'est passé, Will secouait la tête et m'avait dit qu'Emmett était chanceux que je me trouve là. Il ajoutait que malgré sa super force, Emmett n'aurait pas fait le poids devant trois vampires. Peter nous demandait de lui décrire Emmett.

**Il a les cheveux bruns comme nous, il fait deux mètres, il est aussi large qu'un ours, il aime rire et faire des blagues vaseuse. Sa compagne est grande, magnifique, même pour une vampire, ses cheveux sont blonds et longs, ses yeux aussi sont dorés.**

**Nous avons rencontré Emmett, il habite avec le clan Cullen et sa compagne se nomme Rosalie.** **J'ai rencontré ce clan, ou famille comme se plait à dire le leader/père du clan/famille. Carlisle Cullen est médecin, il a été transformé en Angleterre il y a près de trois cent ans. Il a ensuite créé Edward Mason-Cullen qui se mourait de la grippe espagnol au début 1900, ensuite se fut Esmé Platt-Cullen qui a tenté de mettre fin à sa vie humaine et Carlisle l'a mordu, il se trouve qu'elle est sa compagne. Edward et Carlisle ont trouvé Rosalie Hale, elle avait été laissée pour morte dans une ruelle sombre et Carlisle l'a mordu. En 1935, Emmett McCarthy-Cullen a rejoint la famille après avoir trouvé sa compagne en Rosalie, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait été créé par Benito ou qu'il avait de la famille. Ensuite, au début des années quarante, Alice Brandon-Cullen et Jasper Whitlock-Hale se sont joint à la famille/clan**, expliquait Peter.

Je savais d'après l'expression de Will, qu'il était blessé par les mots de notre ami, surtout quand Peter nous avait dit qu'Emmett ne parlait pas de son passé. Will était blessé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Après cela, Nous prenons tous des routes différentes, j'essayais de trouver les Cullen et de faire face à Emmett, mais je renonçais rapidement, me disant que si je le revoyais un jour, ça se ferait.

Je parcourais le vaste étendue blanc de l'Alaska quand je croisais l'odeur de mon frère, je décidais de la suivre, me disant que c'était sûrement un signe du destin, mais au lieu de le trouver lui, j'avais trouvé la belle blonde et une petite aux cheveux bruns foncés presque noirs.

**Que veux-tu à mon compagnon ?** Avait craché la compagne de mon frère.

**Je veux simplement lui parler**, avais-je répondu véridiquement.

**N'essaie même pas de t'approcher de lui pétasse**, avait-elle craché. **Si tu essaies encore une fois, je demande au Major de s'occuper de toi. Est-ce qu'on se comprend ?** Avait-elle demandé.

**C'est très clair. Juste une chose Rosalie**, elle m'avait regardé avec surprise. **Un jour, Emmett sera dans la merde et il aura besoin d'aide et ce jour là, je serai là**, avais-je expliqué avant de partir.

Suite à cette rencontre, je n'ai jamais volontairement cherché à retrouver Emmett. J'ai croisé son odeur à quelques reprises et je prenais la direction opposée. Mais dans les années soixante, je n'ai pas prise la direction opposée, je le suivais car en plus de celle de mon frère, il y avait celle du bras droit de Benito. Emmett et Rosalie n'ont jamais su et n'ont jamais eu connaissance de ma présence, mais pour la seconde fois, j'ai sauvé son cul et je me demandais combien de fois j'allais le faire.

À la fin des années soixante, j'ai eu la malchance de croiser la route de quelques gardes Volturi qui, selon toute vraisemblance, cherchait un vampire et ils interrogeaient tous les vampires qu'ils croisaient. Le vampire qu'ils recherchaient était nul autre que le bras droit de Benito. J'e décidais de répondre à leurs questions en leur donnant des demi-vérités. Je confirmais le connaître mais que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis plusieurs années. Ce qui n'était pas faux, je l'avais vu au début de la décennie et nous étions à la fin. Je répondais que ce dernier était allé créer des recrues et qu'il n'était jamais revenu. Je ne sais pas s'ils croyaient réellement ce que je venais de leur dire, mais ils m'ont dit qu'un jour, les rois allaient sûrement vouloir me rencontrer. Je hochais simplement la tête et je les regardais s'éloigner.

Je partais voir Will pour lui raconter ce que les Volturi cherchait et ce que j'avais fait quelques années plus tôt, il avait soupiré et m'avait dit d'oublier Emmett. Que ce dernier nous avait oubliés et que je devrais en faire autant. Je soupirais et dit que j'aurais fait la même chose pour lui. Il avait commencé à crier après moi en me disant que la situation était différente car lui ne me laissait pas tombée et qu'il était encore présent même si je lui rappelais un passé qu'il aurait aimé oublier. Sa compagne hoquetait de surprise.

**Je comprends. Je vais te laissé en paix, mais sache une chose, si un jour tu as des problèmes, je serai là pour toi, tout comme je serai là pour Emmett**, avais-je dis en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Je sais que Will me suivait pendant quelques heures avant de retourner chez lui, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis et n'avait pas cherché à le revoir non plus. Je croisais le chemin de Peter qui lui avait revu Will et m'avait conseillé d'aller le voir. Je secouais la tête en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à vivre avec les conséquences de ces mots, j'ajoutais toutefois que si j'apprenais qu'un de mes frères avaient besoin de moi, que je serais la première à pointer le nez. Peter avait soupiré sans rien ajouté.

Mi soixante-dix, en ayant marre l'Amérique, j'avais décidé d'aller voir ce que le monde offrait, tout en évitant l'Italie, ne voulant pas rencontrer la mafia italienne.

J'étais en France depuis quelques semaines quand j'ai croisé la petite femelle que j'avais vue avec Rosalie. Alice, je crois, était seule et m'avait demandé si je les suivais. Après l'avoir dévisagée, je lui avais dit que c'était eux qui me suivait car à mon arrivé, il n'y a pas leur odeur. Ses yeux se sont plissés et sa bouche est restée close.

Les deux semaines suivantes, ont été consacrée à parcourir la ville, visitant des musés, assistant à des pièces de théâtres et d'autre activités que je pouvais me permettre de faire une fois le soleil couché. En quittant la France, je me suis rendu en Angleterre ou il m'était plus facile de me promener en plein jour dû à la température pluvieuse, mais mon séjour a été de courte durée. La rumeur que les Volturi étaient en vadrouille dans cette partie du monde à fait que je retournais en Amérique. Ce n'est pas que j'avais peur des Volturi, c'est juste que je savais que les vampires qui ont servit dans les guerres du Sud sont souvent détruit pour leur participation. Si ce n'était que moi, je serais restée et je leur aurais tout raconté, mais si Aro me touchait, il saurait que j'ai deux frères et je ne pouvais pas leur faire une telle chose.

En revenant en Amérique, je décidais de retourner dans mon Tennessee natale, j'espérais pourvoir m'y trouver une petite maison et m'y retirer quelques temps. Je n'avais mis que quelques jours à trouver la maison que je voulais, celle de mon enfance était en vente et d'après l'état de la maison, elle devait l'être depuis très longtemps. Je réussissais à acheter la demeure McCarthy pour quelques centaines de dollars, personne n'en voulait car la rumeur courrait qu'elle était hantée par les âmes des trois enfants de la famille qui serait mort à l'intérieur. Je m'étais mordue la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Un jour de pluie, je me rendais en ville pour trouver une entreprise qui ferait quelques petits travaux sur la maison. J'avais eu de la difficulté mais tout le monde à un prix et l'entrepreneur aussi. Je faisais changer la tôle sur la toiture, réparer la galerie qui faisait le tour de la maison, les deux escaliers, changer les portes, avant et arrière, refaire les volets et changer les fenêtres. J'avais dit à l'entrepreneur que je travaillais à partir de la maison, donc de ne pas être surpris de m'y voir. Quand il me demandait si j'allais toujours vivre seule, je lui expliquais que mon fiancé était décédé quelques mois plus tôt, il s'excusait de son indiscrétion.

Une fois les travaux terminés à l'extérieur, l'entrepreneur me demandait si je comptais en faire autant à l'intérieur, je lui avais répondu que je tenais à garder l'intérieur comme il était, que j'allais rafraichir les couleurs, les meubles, mais que le reste resterait comme c'était. Il me regardait bizarrement mais s'était tue.

Un an après m'être installé dans la maison, la personne en charge de vendre la maison voisine m'approchait et offert la maison. Il m'expliquait que personne n'en voulait car elle était trop proche de la maison des McCarthy et que les gens disaient qu'elle aussi était hantée. Je faisais l'acquisition de la maison et le lendemain, elle était démolie, j'avais fait venir une compagnie de terrassement et fait installer une haie de cèdre assez haute pour que si quelqu'un s'aventure sur la route, il ne verrait pas ce qui se passe sur le terrain. Donc je pouvais aller à l'extérieur les jours ensoleillés sans me faire voir.

Peter et Charlotte sont venus me rendre visite au début des années quatre-vingt-dix, ils ont vraiment trouvé que la haie était une merveilleuse idée. Deux jours après leurs arrivés, Will et Élise étaient aussi arrivés, hasard ou rencontre prévu par Peter, je ne le saurai jamais, mais Will s'était excusé de ce qu'il m'avait dit et demandé s'il pouvait rester quelques jours, ce que j'avais accepté. Je passais le reste de la semaine en compagnie des deux autres couples et j'e m'étais rendu compte que j'étais un peu jalouse de ce qu'ils vivaient et que j'aimerais moi aussi avoir un compagnon.

**De la compagnie approche**, disait Peter.

**Qui ? **Demande Will.

**Le clan Cullen, ils sont tous là et Emmett veut leur montrer la maison de son enfance.**

**On fait quoi ?** Demandais-je en regardant Will.

**Laisse-moi gérer ça**, me répondit-il.

Je montais à l'étage et couvrais de mon bouclier les deux couples assis au salon en attendant l'arrivée des Cullen. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'odeur de plusieurs vampires m'agressait les narines, je combattais mes instincts pour ne pas gronder. Après trois coups frappé à la porte, Will ouvrait, je ne sais pas quelle face Emmett faisait, mais Peter m'avait dit qu'il était surpris.

**Que voulez-vous ?** Avait demandé durement Will.

**Désolés de vous déranger monsieur, je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma famille. Il se trouve que cette demeure est la maison ou mon fils Emmett a grandit et nous voulions la voir de plus près**, expliquait Carlisle très poliment.

**Peter, Charlotte**, disait une voix que je ne connaissais pas. **Habitez-vous ici ?**

**Non, nous ne sommes qu'en visite chez des amis**, répondait Peter.

**Je suis désolé que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin pour rien monsieur Cullen, mais votre fils doit confondre car cette maison est dans ma famille depuis des siècles.** **La maison voisine a été détruite car les gens de la ville la croyaient hantée par les trois enfants. Deux garçons et une fille, y seraient mort dans les années 1870, c'était peut-être elle**, expliquait Will.

**Emmett n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur**, a commencé Rosalie, je l'avais reconnu.

**J'avais de la famille en étant humain**, coupait Emmett. **Désolé de vous avoir dérangé monsieur…**

**Ce n'est rien**, disait Will en refermant la porte.

Nous avons tous entendu les Cullen discuter entre eux à l'extérieur de la maison, le Major qui disait que d'après ses émotions, celui qui avait ouvert disait la vérité. Un autre ajoutait qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre les pensées des gens à l'intérieur de la maison, c'était le silence complet dans leurs têtes, ce qui était étrange pour lui. Rosalie demandait à Emmett la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille humaine, il ne répondait rien. De l'ancienne chambre d'Emmett, je les observais monter dans leur voiture et s'éloigner sur la route. Une fois certaine qu'ils étaient loin, je rejoignais les autres au salon.

Durant la semaine, nous apprenions qu'une nouvelle famille s'installait à l'autre bout de la ville et cette famille était les Cullen. J'accompagnais Will, en restant en retrait pour le couvrir de mon bouclier et nous rendions une petite visite aux Cullen.

**Monsieur Cullen.** **Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans votre univers de buveurs animal, mais dans le mien, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous installer sur le territoire d'un autre vampire sans sa permission et présentement, vous êtes sur mon territoire**, disait Will.

**Comme vous l'avez précisé, nous n'avons pas le même régime alimentaire, donc il n'y a aucun problème à ce qu'on s'installe dans la même ville**, expliquait le leader en souriant.

**Que diriez-vous si j'allais m'installer près de chez vous dans une autre ville ? **Demande durement Will

**Tu te prends pour quoi ?** crachait Rosalie.

**Je me prends pour Will, création de Benito et survivant des guerres du Sud**, répondait Will en s'accroupissant un peu.

**Nous allons quitter la ville à la fin de la semaine et revenir quand vous aurez quitté si cela vous convient ? **Répond Carlisle Cullen.

Will hochait la tête sèchement avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour venir me rejoindre. Je lui demandais pourquoi il en avait dit autant. Il me répondait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait que les Cullen comprennent qu'il était dangereux et ce, même s'il vivait seul avec sa compagne. Je secouais la tête, mais n'avais rien dit.

Les Cullen, comme convenu, quittaient la ville à la fin de la semaine et le leader était venu s'excusé, ce qui est amusant est qu'il était accompagné du Major qui ne portait qu'un t-shirt pour montrer ces cicatrices.

Fin quatre-vingt-dix, début deux-milles, j'étais de passage dans la ville de Bangor dans le Maine quand je croisais l'odeur des Cullen. Je faisais un détour pour les éviter, mais avec la chance que j'aie, je croisais Emmett et sa compagne qui combattaient des nomades. Je restais en retrait et les surveillais, quand Rosalie se retrouvait au sol, un bras en moins, Emmett avait comme perdue la tête. Je m'étais placé devant la blonde et arrachait la tête du mâle qui s'apprêtait à poursuivre son démembrement. J'ordonnais à Emmett de s'occuper de sa compagne, que j'allais m'occuper du vampire restant, ce qui me prenait quelques minutes. Au lieu de me remercier Rosalie me grognait dessus.

**Je t'ai dit de rester loin de mon compagnon ! **Crache-t-elle.

**Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous avoir aidé**, crachais-je.

Je ne restais pas pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient à dire, me promettant que la prochaine fois, j'allais poursuivre mon chemin et les laisser se débrouiller seul. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu de difficulté à tenir cette promesse car je n'avais pas recroisé le clan Cullen, jusqu'à ce que Peter me rejoigne et me dise que les Cullen avaient besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour affronter les Volturi.

Quelques jours avant la bataille et avant de rencontrer tous les autres, j'approche les loups et leur explique ce que je peux faire. Contrairement à ce que les rumeurs disent, quand on est poli et sincère avec les grands protecteurs, ils sont relativement ouvert d'esprit. Après avoir mit au point notre plan, je me dirige vers la demeure des vampires.

Je ralentis ma course car je sais que je suis bientôt arrivée et d'après l'odeur, il y a plusieurs vampires. J'avance à vitesse humaine quand Rosalie me voit, elle s'avance rapidement dans ma direction, je l'évite et poursuis ma route jusqu'à Peter qui me dit que Carlisle va m'expliquer ce qu'ils attendent de moi.

**Carlisle, je te présente Bella, une amie de longue date, elle est ici pour aider. Bella je te présente Carlisle Cullen, leader du clan Cullen, **nous présente Peter.

**Monsieur Cullen**, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

**Mademoiselle…**

Carlisle m'explique que son fils, Edward, a trouvé sa compagne en une humaine et que durant leur lune de miel, elle est tombée enceinte. J'ai levé un sourcil, il a fait comme si je n'avais eu aucune réaction et poursuit son explication en me disant que l'enfant qui est né de cette union n'est pas un monstre, elle est un mélange entre son père et sa mère, tant en apparence qu'en rapport avec l'espèce. Il dit qu'il a besoin de témoin pour prouver au Volturi que la petite n'est pas une enfant immortelle et qu'elle n'est pas un danger pour notre race. Il me demande si je suis prête à témoigner. Je renifle et lui dis que je suis ici pour aider et que je le ferai, que se soit pour témoigner et même me battre. Il dit que ça n'ira pas à ce point. Il est vraiment con s'il croit que les Volturi ne s'en prendront pas à eux.

**Est-ce que tu as joins Will ?** Demandais-je à Peter.

**Pas encore**, dit-il. Je hoche la tête et m'éloigne un peu pour l'appeler.

_**Bella, ça fait un temps, est-ce que tout va bien ?**_

**C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. Est-ce que tu es toujours dans le Tennessee ?**

_**Nous comptons y rester quelques jours de plus si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient**_, j'éclate de rire.

**C'est la maison familiale, tu as autant le droit d'y être que moi. En fait, je t'appelle car le clan Cullen a besoin d'un maximum de vampires pour une situation délicate et les Volturi sont concernés.**

_**Pourquoi t'accroches-tu ? Il nous a renié il y a de ça plus de soixante-dix ans, tu devrais revenir à la maison et le laisser s'arranger tout seul**_, me dit durement Will.

**Fait ce que tu veux Will, mais sache que peu importe ce qu'il a fait, il reste qu'il est de la famille et la famille s'est sacrée**, crachais-je avant d'écraser le cellulaire dans ma main.

Je sais que ma conversation avec Will a été entendue par un grand nombre de vampire, mais un en particulier l'a entendu et quand je croise son regard, il baisse les yeux. Je secoue la tête et demande à Carlisle de m'en dire plus sur la petite fille. Il sourit grandement et me présente aux parents, Edward, le fils de Carlisle et son épouse Angela Swan-Cullen, Edward précise qu'il ne peut pas entendre mes pensées, je lui souris et précise que je possède un bouclier mental, ce qui le réjouit et me demande si je peux aider Angela qui est, aussi, un bouclier. Je lui dis que je vais faire ce que je peux. Finalement, une petite fille âgés de quatre-cinq ans se présente devant nous et s'accroche à la jambe d'Angela. Elle est, comme Carlisle l'a dit, un parfait mélange entre ses parents. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur et lui tends la main.

**Bonjour mam'zelle Cullen, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance**, lui souris-je.

**Bonjour madame**, me dit-elle poliment en me serrant la main. **Pourquoi as-tu de la tristesse dans tes yeux ?**

**Parce que je me souviens que, lorsque j'avais ton âge, je m'accrochais à la jambe de mon grand frère quand notre autre grand frère était taquin avec moi et qu'il tirait sur mes tresses.**

**Tu es chanceuse d'avoir eu des grands frères. Tu es triste parce qu'ils ne sont plus là ?** Demande-t-elle.

**Ils font toujours partit de ce monde, mais c'est une autre histoire.**

Je me relève pour mettre fin à cette conversation et regarde les parents et leur dit qu'ils ont une petite fille très intelligente et magnifique. Ils me remercient et je m'éloigne du groupe pour monter dans un arbre et prendre place sur une branche pour scruter l'horizon.

Je suis chez les Cullen depuis quelques jours quand j'entends les loups grogner et approcher rapidement. Je suis certaine qu'ils poursuivent des vampires. Je cours dans leur direction avec les mâles de plusieurs clans. Je vois quatre loups, tous au pied d'un arbre, la tête vers le haut et un qui essaie de sauter. Je lève les yeux et éclate de rire. Stephen et Vladimir du clan Roumain sont debout sur une branche et rigolent en observant les loups. Je laisse les mâles discuter avec les Roumains et retourne à la villa. Il va falloir que j'aille chasser. J'avise Charlotte que je vais me rendre à Seattle, elle décide de m'accompagner et nous partons en direction de la ville par la forêt.

Will arrive chez les Cullen le jour suivant des Roumains. En le voyant, je lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse sur les deux joues. Je n'ai pas le temps de serrer Élise dans mes bras que Rosalie lui demande comment elle fait pour accepter ma proximité avec son compagnon. Will renifle et Élise lui dit qu'elle n'a aucune raison de craindre quoi que se soit envers moi car je suis la petite sœur de Will, sœur de sang et venin, ajoute-t-elle.

Je peux voir la surprise dans les yeux des vampires présents, ils ont tous entendus lorsque j'ai dit à la petite que j'avais toujours mes deux frères dans ce monde, Carlisle dit qu'il est vrai qu'en nous voyant l'un à côté de l'autre, il voit que nous avons une certaine ressemblance. Peter étant un trou de cul, lance que si on regarde comme il faut, je suis un mélange entre Will et Emmett. Will et moi grondons sur lui tandis que Carlisle et plusieurs autres nous regardent tous les trois.

Le Major et Alice ne sont pas là, ils sont partit dès que la voyante a su que les Volturi allaient venir, ce qui me surprends un peu, mais qui suis-je pour juger des actions des gens. J'aide Angela à visualiser son bouclier et essaie de lui apprendre à l'étendre avec l'aide de Kate Denali, une autre ''végétarienne'' qui a un don semblable à Jane sauf que Kate doit toucher la personne qu'elle souhaite électrocuter. Zafrina, du clan des Amazones aussi aide, elle peut faire croire aux opposants qu'ils sont dans la forêt si elle le souhaite en leur faisant voir la forêt. Vu que ça ne marche pas très bien, je décide de faire les choses autrement en dirigeant Angela près de la rivière qui est située assez loin de la maison des Cullen, mais assez près pour que tous nous voient.

**Regarde tous les vampires là-bas**, dis-je en pointant la maison. **Je veux que tu te concentres sur une seule personne et essaie d'imaginer que tu couvres seulement ce vampire et ne prends pas ton compagnon.**

Je la vois regarder les vampires quand son regard se fixe sur une personne et se concentre, je lui laisse quelques minutes.

**Que vois-tu ? **Lui demandais-je.

**Je vois une sorte de lumière au-dessus de sa tête, **dit-elle.

**Très bien. Maintenant tu vas garder cette lumière allumée et te concentrer sur le vampire le plus près et tu vas allumer la lumière, **dis-je avec patience.

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour me dire qu'elle a réussi, je lui dis d'allumer tous les vampires présents en laissant son compagnon de côté. Il lui faut près d'une heure, je lui dis de mettre toutes les lumières ensemble, de ne faire qu'une grosse boule, ce qu'elle réussit à faire et c'est là qu'elle voit la bulle bleuté qui enveloppe tous les vampires. Je demande à Edward s'il peut lire les vampires, il répond négativement. J'explique à Angela que la lumière qu'elle a vue, c'est ce que fait le bouclier quand il est placé sur une seule personne. Maintenant qu'elle a compris, elle peut manipuler son bouclier comme elle le souhaite, mais je serai là aussi pour l'aider car je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas le garder en place pendant une longue période.

Le jour de la confrontation est finalement arrivé, nous sommes dans la clairière ou les Cullen affrontaient les nouveau-nés de Victoria quelques mois plus tôt. Je savais que les Volturi prenaient cette histoire au sérieux, mais pas au point d'être accompagnés des épouses, d'une grande quantité de gardes et de plusieurs témoins. Nous sommes vingt-six vampires, avec les Cullen et une vingtaine de loups, face à plus d'une centaine d'opposants. Je me demande si nous avons une chance de survivre à tout ça. Nous sommes des vampires extrêmement doués, mais eux aussi, ajoutons qu'ils sont habitués à combattre ensemble. Les Volturi arrêtent leur avancé quand les loups sortent de la forêt derrière nous, Carlisle s'avance et va se positionner entre notre groupe et celui des Volturi.

Le blond s'adresse directement à Aro en lui disant qu'aucune loi n'a été rompue. Évidement, Aro ne veut rien entendre, il ''demande'' à Edward de s'approcher pour ''discuter''. Le vampire s'avance lentement et dès qu'il est assez près, le roi lui prend la main avec empressement. Après avoir ''vue'' il exige que la petite lui soit présenté. Un des loups, Emmett et Angela accompagnent la petite. Je sais que la mère n'arrive pas à manipuler son bouclier, étant trop stressée. Je couvre donc notre groupe ainsi que ceux qui avancent. La petite pose sa main sur la joue d'Aro et lui montre probablement ses souvenirs du temps où elle se trouvait dans le ventre de sa mère, le moment de sa naissance et sa vie jusqu'à maintenant.

Aro confirme qu'elle n'est pas une enfant immortelle, qu'elle est bel et bien une enfant conçu par un vampire et portée par une humaine. La troisième sœur Denali est amenée devant les rois et dit que l'enfant a grandit. Pour la punir d'avoir fournit un faux témoignage, Caïus lui arrache la tête et met le feu à son corps. Les Volturi regardent avec avidité la réaction des autres Denali, n'attendant qu'une attaque pour lancer l'offensive; mais grâce à Zafrina qui les rend aveugle, elles se calment et comprennent que si elles font quoi que se soit, nous sommes tous morts. Jane rage dans son coin car son pouvoir est inefficace sur nous, tout comme celui d'Alec.

Aro fait un monologue comme quoi les humains sont une menace pour notre race, que les avancés technologiques font que notre existence doit absolument restée secrète, qu'il faut combattre ce qu'il ne connait pas et qui pourrait être une menace potentielle pour nous et Bla Bla Bla… Il dit que Renesmé doit être détruite car elle représente un danger. Le con.

Aro devient agité car Alice arrive finalement. Mon regard est attiré par le mâle à ses côtés, le Major lui-même, le Dieu de la guerre dans toute sa splendeur. Une aura de puissance se dégage de lui et bordel qu'il est magnifique. S'il n'y avait pas Alice, j'aimerais bien passer quelques temps avec lui et nous ne ferions pas que discuter. Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre, ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir ce genre de pensées.

Alice approche d'Aro et lui tend la main. Il reste immobile et regarde avec avidité ce qu'elle lui montre, il ne doit pas apprécier car il fronce les sourcils à plusieurs reprises. Après quelques minutes, il la relâche et annonce qu'il n'y aura aucune bataille et qu'il n'y a aucun ennemi dans ces contrés. Caïus soulève la présence des loups, nos ennemis naturels, mais Aro pose sa main sur son épaule et fait non de la tête, ce qui fâche réellement le blond décoloré.

Deux nouveaux arrivent dans la clairière et se présentent comme étant Nahuel et Huilen de la tribu Tica du Brésil. L'homme raconte qu'un vampire a séduit sa mère et qu'il est le fruit de leur union. Huilen est sa tante et qu'elle s'occupe de lui comme s'il était son fils et qu'il a mordu sa tante. Il dit qu'il a cent-cinquante ans et qu'il se nourrit de sang et de nourriture humaine.

Les témoins des Volturi, les gardes, les épouses ainsi que Caïus nous ont tous tourné le dos avant de déguerpir à grande vitesse, laissant Marcus et Aro qui nous regardaient attentivement.

**Trois d'entres vous ont un lien plus précieux que ceux formés par un clan, celui d'un lien de sang, mais ce qui est triste c'est que ce lien commence à s'affaiblir. Gardez-le fort car c'est la seule chose qui est précieuse dans ce monde,** dit Marcus avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

**Quel trésor**, souffle doucement Aro en regardant Angela avant de partir.

Vladimir et Stephen veulent poursuivre les Volturi, ils disent que c'est le moment de les renverser et de reprendre le pouvoir, que les Volturi en ont assez abusé. Carlisle lui dit qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le jour, ce qui fâche les Roumains qui partent rapidement en se promettant que bientôt, ils auraient leur revanche.

Les couples et les clans se regroupent, s'embrassant, se consolant en ce qui concerne les Denali. Les loups reprennent la direction de la forêt, sous un hurlement victorieux. Les Cullen entourent Alice et le Major ainsi que Nahuel et sa tante Huilen. Moi, je regarde tout le monde, heureuse que tout se termine bien. Certains clans, comme les Égyptiens, les Irlandais et certains nomades ne restent pas et ne retournent pas chez les Cullen non plus. Carlisle leur demande d'aviser Alistair de la tournure des évènements et le rassurer. Je marche derrière ceux qui rentrent chez les Cullen, je ne m'attarderai pas, je vais saluer la petite et retourner à ma vie de semi nomade.

Je dis à Angela qu'elle a bien fait aujourd'hui et qu'avec un peu de pratique, elle n'aura plus aucun problème. Elle et Edward me remercient, je me penche vers la petite et lui dis d'être sage et quand son oncle Emmett sera trop tannant, de lui tirer l'oreille droite, il arrêtera. Je m'approche de Will et Élise qui discutent avec Peter, Charlotte et le Major. Je serre Will et Élise dans mes bras en leur disant qu'on se reverra bientôt. Peter me présente à Jasper qui s'est tendu lors de mon approche, je lui tends la main et dès que nos mains entre en contact, nous entendons _''NON''_ être hurlé.

**Alice, que se passe-t-il ?** Demande Angela.

**Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça, ils n'étaient pas supposés se rencontrer, pas maintenant**, dit-elle rapidement.

**De quoi parle-t-elle ?** Demande Rosalie.

**Elle et Jasper ne sont pas des compagnons et elle le sait depuis le début**, dit Edward.

**Quoi ?** Dirent plusieurs voix en même temps.

**Alice va rencontrer son compagnon dans trois à cinq ans. Elle aurait tout avoué après leur rencontre, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Jasper trouverait sa compagne avant**, toutes les têtes se tournent vers nous.

Jasper tenant toujours ma main dans la sienne. J'ai bien senti le courant électrique parcourir mon corps et se rendre à mon cœur pour un seul battement. Je regarde vers Jasper qui a les sourcils froncés, je retire lentement ma main de la sienne.

**Je le savais. Je le savais que tu allais apporter des problèmes à ma famille**, crache Rosalie. **J'exige que tu partes d'ici immédiatement et que tu ne reviennes plus jamais.**

**C'est assez**, dit Emmett. **Depuis que Bella est arrivé tu ne fais que la critiquer et qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle a aidé Angela avec son bouclier, elle est restée et je sais que si la bataille avait éclaté, elle se serait battue à nos côtés. Tout ce qu'elle a fait est de serrer la main de Jasper qui est une victime dans tout ça.**

**Mais Emmett**, chigne Rosalie.

**Non**, Emmett s'avance vers moi et me prends dans ses bras, s'attirant un grognement de la part de Jasper et Rosalie. **Famille Cullen et chers amis toujours présent, je vous présente Will et Isabella McCarthy, mon frère et ma sœur. Nous avons été transformés par Benito et j'ai fais partit de son armée pendant soixante-trois ans. Je n'aurais pas survécu à ma première année si mon frère et ma sœur ne m'avait pas sauvé le cul à plusieurs reprises.**

**C'est de vous que Marcus parlaient**, dit Carlisle, nous hochons la tête.

Emmett raconte comment il nous a laissé tombé après sa rencontre avec Rosalie, il explique qu'il avait honte de son passé et qu'en nous gardant dans sa vie, il était obligé de raconter tout le mal qu'il avait fait et qu'il se sentait inférieur à nous à cause de cela. Il dit qu'il a eu envie de tout dévoiler quand ils sont venus dans notre maison, mais il sait aussi que Jasper doit garder son passé en grande partit pour lui, car les Cullen n'ont jamais vraiment accepté ce qu'il avait fait. Il dit à Rosalie que si elle n'accepte pas notre présence dans sa vie, qu'ils allaient avoir un problème.

Peter qui a le don de dire des choses quand ce n'est pas le temps, dit à Emmett qu'après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, je lui ai sauvé quand même le cul plus d'une fois. Il parle des nomades qui voulaient Rosalie comme jouet et planifiaient se débarrasser de lui. Il lui parle du bras droit de Benito qui a disparu sans même qu'il sache qu'ils étaient à nos trousses et sans parler de la fois ou j'ai empêché Rosalie de se faire démembrer plus qu'elle ne l'était et que j'avais détruit les vampires. Rosalie baisse la tête et dit qu'Alice lui avait dit que je voulais lui voler Emmett, du coup, elle a tout fait pour l'éloigner de moi. Aujourd'hui elle comprend qu'Alice voulait éloigner Jasper de moi car elle le voulait pour elle, même s'il ne lui appartient pas.

**Jasper n'appartient à personne, il est capable de prendre ses décisions par lui-même**, dis-je.

**J'ai besoin de temps, **dit Jasper.** J'ai besoin de temps pour moi et de penser à tout ce qui vient de se passer et de ce dire. Je crois que je vais me joindre à Peter et Charlotte pour un temps.**

Je regarde Will et Emmett et les serrent fortement dans mes bras et leur dit que nous allons nous revoir bientôt. Je fais un signe de tête aux Cullen et je cours dans la direction opposé de celle que Peter, Charlotte et Jasper ont prise. Je dois bien être la seule vampire dans ce monde de fou que son compagnon rejette. Je suis pitoyable, c'est ce que Will m'avait dit, mais il parlait d'Emmett. Je mets une semaine à me rendre chez moi, j'ai fait un grand détour pour être certaine de ne pas croiser Jasper, Peter et Charlotte, je ne veux pas que Jasper m'accuse de l'avoir suivit.

Je ne sais plus combien de temps ça fait que je suis ici, j'ai comme perdue la notion du temps à la minute où j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi. Je ne suis pas sortie de la maison, même pas pour me nourrir et de toute façon, je n'en ressens plus le besoin. Il y a longtemps que la brûlure dans ma gorge a disparu. Tant qu'à être pathétique, aussi bien l'être jusqu'au bout. J'entends un coup à ma porte, je n'ai même pas envie d'aller ouvrir, qu'ils mangent tous de la merde.

**Bella, je sais que tu es là**, entendis-je la voix d'Emmett. **Bella, ouvre sinon je défonce.**

Comme je ne bronche pas, il défonce la porte, me regarde longuement et secoue la tête. Il soupire et s'installe près de moi.

**Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas nourris ?** Demande Emmett, je ne réponds pas. **Allez viens, je vais aller avec toi.**

**Que fais-tu ici Emmett ?** Lui demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

**Je suis venu te voir.**

**Pourquoi es-tu ici Emmett ?** Demandais-je plus durement.

**Jasper a été avec Peter et Charlotte pendant deux mois et la semaine passée, quand il est revenu à la maison, seul, j'ai décidé de venir voir comment tu allais.**

**Retourne auprès des tiens Emmett et ne reviens pas, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, surtout pas après tant d'année à m'ignorer et faire comme si je n'existais pas**, lui dis-je. Il ne bouge pas. **Fout le camp de chez moi !** **Fout. Le. Camp. De. Chez. Moi**, hurlais-je en détachant bien chaque mot.

Une fois qu'Emmett décide de faire ce que je lui demande, je laisse le divan du salon pour monter dans ma chambre et m'étendre sur mon vieux lit. Je ferme les yeux et rêve d'être humaine à nouveau, car si je l'étais, j'aurai moins mal de savoir que celui qui est mon ''compagnon'' préfère s'éloigner et même en choisir une autre.

J'ai connaissance que le soleil se lève et se couche mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai connaissance que Peter et Charlotte, Will et Élise sont venus mais je n'ai pas bougé. Je sais que Peter a téléphoné à Jasper et l'a engueulé mais j'ai aussi entendu Jasper lui dire qu'il a choisit Alice.

Le peu d'estime qui me restait, le peu d'espoir qui subsistait en moi s'est évaporé comme une goutte d'eau sous le soleil du désert. Mon cœur mort depuis tellement d'année c'est finalement durcit. J'ai ouvert les yeux, je n'ai rien dit à personne et je me suis levée pour me rendre dans le petit village voisin et je me suis nourris pour la première fois en quatre mois. Je ne sais pas combien d'humains sont passés sous mes crocs, tout ce que je sais, c'est que Will et Peter se sont occupés d'effacer mes traces. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de quitter la maison et de prendre mon éternité en main.

_**Tous ensembles**_

_**Fin alternative**_

**Jasper**

Il y a quatre ans, je choisissais Alice au lieu de ma véritable compagne et aujourd'hui, Alice choisit son compagnon. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut faire comme moi et avoir le choix, elle a éclaté de rire et m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas assez stupide pour choisir un autre vampire, elle préfère une éternité avec son véritable compagnon et être heureuse que minable avec moi. Je regarde les autres et la seule qui me regarde est Rosalie et elle a un air de _''je te l'avais dit''_.

_Flash back_

Je suis de retour de mon voyage de deux mois avec Peter et Charlotte et j'ai décidé que je restais avec Alice. J'entre dans la maison et ils sont tous au salon, Emmett fronce des sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Je regarde Alice et je lui souris, lui disant que je la choisis. Elle me sourit et vient m'embrasser avec passion.

**Tu choisis Alice**, dit Rosalie lentement.

**C'est ce que je viens de dire**.

**Tu choisis celle qui t'a manipulé et qui va te laisser comme un chien au lieu de ta compagne**, dit-elle.

**Je choisis Alice**, dis-je un peu plus durement que je ne le voulais vraiment.

**C'est assez Rose, nous devons respecter le choix de Jasper**, dit Carlisle en prenant un ton paternaliste.

**C'est évident que tu vas choisir Alice au dessus de n'importe qui d'autre**, crache Rosalie. **À la minute où Alice va rencontrer son compagnon, elle va te laisser tomber Jasper. Tu fais la pire erreur de ta vie et tu vas le regretter un jour et longtemps. Je me ferai alors un plaisir de te dire, je te l'avais dit.**

Comment vais-je regretter de choisir l'amour et la stabilité ? Me demandais-je.

_Fin flash back_

Alice vit dans la maison avec son compagnon, _Justin_ et les deux se fouettent bien que je sois là ou pas. Je ne suis plus capable de les entendre baiser comme des lapins, je ne suis plus capable de ressentir leur amour et leur désir qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Je pensais que les autres allaient me soutenir, mais encore une fois, Rosalie a eu raison sur une chose, Carlisle choisit Alice et il a accepté _Justin_ à bras ouvert, comme si ce que je ressentais était moins important.

Je vais à l'extérieur pour évacuer le trop plein d'énergie négative que j'ai accumulé depuis l'arrivé de _Justin_, je casse des arbres, en déracine d'autre, je rugis. Je sens Edward approcher, depuis qu'il est avec Angela, il est plus compréhensif qu'avant, mais là…

**Je ne t'ai jamais jugé**, commence Edward. **Angela n'est pas vraiment ma compagne, je l'ai découvert quand elle s'est éveillée. J'ai rencontré ma compagne quand nous avons affronté les Volturi et j'ai choisi Angela. J'ai peur qu'un jour elle rencontre son compagnon et qu'elle me laisse et je me dis que j'aurais dû choisir ma compagne**, me surprend Edward.

**Qui ? **Demandais-je curieux.

**Maggie, du clan des Irlandais**, dit-il.

**Est-ce qu'Angela le sait ?** Demandais-je réellement curieux.

**Non, je ne lui ai jamais dit. Tout ça pour dire que je comprends le choix que tu as fait et que, malgré ce que tu penses, Justin a été pleinement accepté que par Carlisle. Esmé n'est pas certaine de comment agir car elle t'aime comme son fils et elle voit bien que tu souffres. Rosalie fait semblant, pour tourner le fer dans la plaie comme elle dit. Emmett est encore en colère contre toi pour le mal que tu fais à sa sœur, mais il te préfère car et il déteste Justin tout simplement. Angela est comme Esmé, elle ne sait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Elle t'a toujours aimé comme un frère, même quand elle était humaine et elle souffre de te voir souffrir. En ce qui concerne Nessie, nous ne lui avons encore rien dit, elle sera là, la semaine prochaine avec Jacob et ils vont l'apprendre à ce moment. **M'explique-t-il.

Nous restons silencieux et je repense à tout ce qu'Edward vient de dire. Je m'aperçois que certain dans la famille souffre car je ne vais pas bien. Je me demande si ça ne serait pas mieux si je m'éloignais un temps. Je pourrais aller rejoindre Peter et Charlotte pour un moment et après, je verrai ou j'en suis et ce qui va se produire dans ma vie. Edward me dit qu'il m'appuiera dans ma décision, il se lève et retourne à la maison.

Je ne décide de rien pour l'instant, c'est la seule façon d'éviter les visions d'Alice. Je retourne à la maison et mon ex me regarde et me fait un sourire carnassier, je sais qu'elle prépare quelque chose, mais quoi ?

**Tu sais Jasper, tu as rejeté Isabella il y a plusieurs années, je ne crois pas qu'elle appréciera que tu sois ''prêt'' à être avec elle maintenant**, dit-elle innocemment.

**Quoi ?** Hurle Emmett.

**Alice a tout inventé à l'instant**, dit Edward. **Jasper n'a jamais pensé à aller rejoindre Bella, Alice vient d'inventer ça pour provoquer Emmett, espérant que lui et Jasper se battent et que Carlisle décide de mettre Jasper à la porte. Justin n'apprécie pas la présence de Jasper dans la maison**, termine Edward sous le regard furieux d'Alice.** Et avant qu'Alice ne le dévoile…**

C'est comme ça que qu'Edward avoue à toute la famille ce qu'il m'a dit un peu plus tôt dans la forêt. Angela n'a pas l'air en colère, elle dit qu'elle savait car elle aussi a rencontré son compagnon et qu'elle a choisi de rester avec Edward et que, comme lui, elle comprend le choix que j'ai fait. Alice est vraiment en colère et commence à hurler. Je m'éloigne, encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, je suis suivi par Edward, Angela, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett. Edward et Angela rigolent sur le fait qu'ils avaient tous les deux choisit d'être ensemble et que c'est ça l'amour. Esmé leur demande s'ils sont heureux, Edward dit qu'il n'a jamais vraiment souffert du manque de compagnon. Angela dit qu'elle a combattu une dépression, ce qui lui a été facile avec l'aide, inconsciente d'Edward et Nessie.

Emmett nous raconte dans quel état il a trouvé Bella peu de temps après que je sois revenu auprès d'Alice, il précise dans quel état elle était quand Peter et Will se sont présentés chez elle. Il soupire et nous raconte que quand Bella s'est nourrit pour la première fois en quatre mois, elle a fait un mini carnage dans un petit village et que depuis, elle n'est plus la même, elle s'est refermée, elle est plus proche de son vampire intérieur que lorsqu' ils étaient tous avec Benito. Les seuls vampires qui peuvent encore l'approcher sans perdre un membre ou la tête est Peter, Charlotte, Will, Élise et lui. Il est certain que si elle ne change pas, des vampires vont aviser les Volturi et elle fera face à la destruction.

La vieille de mon départ, Peter est arrivé à la maison avec une expression sérieuse, trop sérieuse quand on le connait. Avec lui, il y avait Charlotte, Will et Élise, il demande s'il peut nous faire écouter quelque chose, Alice a eu envie de protester, mais Edward lui a dit de se la fermer et que si elle désirait, elle pouvait nous laisser, ce qu'elle a fait. Peter met un dvd dans le lecteur et va prendre place derrière le sofa, il pose une main sur l'épaule d'Emmett et Will. Bella apparait à l'écran, ses yeux sont noirs et elle a des cernes violacés sous les yeux.

_**Mes chers frères, quand nous étions humains vous avez toujours veillez sur moi et vous m'avez toujours protégé. Vous m'avez aussi appris à me défendre, à prendre ma place dans un monde ou les femmes n'en avaient pas et je vous en remercie**_, une vieille photographie en noir et blanc prend place à l'écran, nous pouvons distinguer trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. _**Quand nos parents sont décédés, on s'était promis de rester soudés car nous n'avions plus que nous, mais Benito est venu frapper à la porte de nos destins.**_

_**Si vous saviez le nombre de fois qu'il m'a menacé de vous éliminer, si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait, si vous saviez ce que j'ai dû faire pour vous garder près de moi juste un jour de plus**_, Bella se lève et enlève son chandail et se tourne de dos. Nous voyons tous un immense ''B'' de marqué dans sa peau. Elle se rassoit sans remettre son chandail et nous pouvons voir un nombre incalculable de marque de morsures. _**Quand nous avons finalement décidé de partir et de laisser ce salop derrière, j'étais la fille la plus heureuse sur terre, mais Benito nous voulait. Quand je vous ai demandé de vous sauver et de me le laisser car j'avais un compte à régler avec lui, c'était vrai. Je n'ai pas mise deux jours à le détruire lui et son laquais, j'ai mis dix minutes à me débarrasser du laquais et le reste du temps, j'ai torturé le gros porc, j'ai fais comme tu m'avais dit que tu aurais aimé lui faire mon Emmy-Bear, je lui ai arraché sa bite et je lui ai enfoncé tellement profondément dans le cul, qu'il aurait fallut l'ouvrir pour la récupérer**_, Emmett et Will éclatent de rire, tandis que Peter, Edward, Carlisle, Jacob et moi grimaçons un peu.

_**Quand Willy a décidé qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui, on s'était promis de nous revoir à chaque année. L'année suivante, Willy nous apprenait qu'il avait rencontré sa compagne et qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble, cette même année, Emmy-Bear nous annonçait qu'il avait, lui aussi trouvé sa compagne et qu'ils allaient vivre avec son clan. Je ne sais pas si l'un de vous c'est déjà arrêté et c'est demandé comment je me suis sentis, sûrement pas, vous êtes, après tout, des hommes**_, Bella rigole un peu ainsi que les femmes de la maison. _**J'étais très heureuse pour vous, vraiment heureuse que vous ayez trouvé quelqu'un, mais je me suis sentie triste car pour la première fois de ma vie, humaine et vampire, je me retrouvais complètement seule et j'étais un peu perdu sans vous, **_je sens de la culpabilité me provenir d'Emmett et Will_**.**_

_**Willy, Élise et moi avons continué de nous rencontrer toutes les années, mais toi, mon Emmy-Bear n'est jamais revenu, **_Emmett baisse la tête._** Je ne sais pas pour Willy, mais je sais qu'il m'a fallu dix ans avant de te revoir Emmett. Je t'ai vue dans la ville de Boston en 1946, toi et Rosalie vous marchiez tranquillement et vous aviez l'air tellement heureux et surtout inconscient des trois nomades qui vous suivaient. J'ai approché les nomades et ils m'ont avoué qu'ils voulaient ''la fille'' pour s'amuser avec elle et qu'ils étaient prêt à se débarrasser ''du gros'' pour y parvenir. J'ai donc éliminé les trois nomades, **_Emmett et Rosalie se regardent.

_**Quelques années plus tard, Peter et Charlotte entraient dans mon éternité et quelle belle rencontre, moi qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis j'en avais et ils ne me jugeaient pas et me comprenaient, **_Peter et Charlotte sourient. _**J'ai présenté mes nouveaux amis à Willy et Élise, Peter nous a parlé de son ami, son frère de venin et du clan/famille dans laquelle il vivait à présent. Ce qui a attiré mon attention est quand il a parlé des yeux dorés. Je me souvenais que tes yeux avaient changé de couleur, et c'est ainsi que nous avons découvert que tu portais le nom d'Emmett McCarthy-Cullen, vampire sans famille et surtout, sans passé, mon cœur c'est brisé un peu, **_une vague de culpabilité me provient d'Emmett.

_**Je vadrouillais en Alaska quand j'ai croisé l'odeur d'Emmy-Bear, je l'ai suivi en me disant que c'était la réponse du destin à mon envie de revoir mon frère, mais au lieu de voir Emmett, je me suis retrouvée face à face avec Rosalie et Alice. Rosalie m'a clairement fait comprendre de te laisser tranquille, ce que j'ai fais. Quand je croisais l'odeur d'Emmett, je changeais de direction car je ne voulais pas créer de problème à personne, **_je sens la culpabilité de Rosalie.

_**Quelques part en soixante ans, j'ai reconnu l'odeur d'un vampire du clan de Benito qui suivait celle de Emmy-Bear, j'ai rapidement retrouvé Alfonzo et avant de ''mourir'' il m'a dit qu'il devait ramener un soldat de Benito en Italie, je l'ai éliminé, il n'était pas question qu'il vende un de mes frères pour sauver son cul de gros con.**_

_**Quelques années plus tard, j'ai croisé quelques Volturi qui cherchaient Alfonzo, je n'ai pas dis ce que je lui avais fait, j'ai simplement dis que je savais qui il était car Benito était mon créateur et que j'ai quitté le campement quand il était allé chercher des recrus et qu'il n'est jamais revenu. Les cons m'ont cru et m'ont laissé partir. Je suis immédiatement allé chez Willy et je lui ai conté ce qui venait de se passé. Willy m'a fortement conseillé d'oublier mon Emmy-Bear, que lui nous avait oublié. Willy m'a alors dit des choses vraiment blessantes et j'ai été plusieurs années sans vouloir le revoir**_, Will renifle et nous raconte exactement ce qu'il lui a dit.

_**J'ai voyagé, j'ai été voir ce que le reste du monde avait à m'offrir, j'étais en France depuis quelques semaines quand j'ai croisé Alice qui m'a demandé si je suivais les Cullen, ce qui était faux, c'était juste un hasard du destin. Bref, je me suis rendu en Angleterre et la rumeur courait que les Volturi s'y trouvaient aussi, j'ai donc décidé de ne pas mettre la vie de mes frères et de leurs compagnes en jeu et je suis revenue en Amérique ou j'ai acheté la maison familiale, **_j'ai fait la même chose quand j'ai eu la chance de le faire, j'ai acheté la maison dans laquelle j'avais grandit.

_**J'ai acheté cette maison en particulier car j'avais besoin de me retrouver et ça a fonctionné, un temps, mais je m'ennuyais de mes frères. Quand Charlotte et Peter sont venus et qu'ils avaient Willy et Élise dans leurs bagages, j'étais finalement à moitié heureuse. Je n'ai pas besoin de raconter la rencontre entre les Cullen et Willy, j'étais caché en haut et mon bouclier était sur tous ceux à l'intérieur, **_c'est pour ça qu'Edward ne pouvais pas les entendre. _**C'est aussi à ce moment que j'étais jalouse de ce que mes frères et amis avaient. J'aurais aimé, moi aussi avoir un compagnon.**_

_**Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler Emmy-Bear ce qui c'est passé à Bangor, **_Emmett pause le dvd et nous raconte ce qui c'est passé pour lui et Rosalie et surtout la surprise qu'il a eu de voir Bella débarqué, à la fin de son récit, il remet le dvd.

_**Ce qu'aucun ne sait, quand les Cullen se sont associés avec les loups pour détruire Victoria et ces nouveau-nés, j'étais caché dans la forêt et j'ai éliminé plusieurs nouveau-nés, avec l'aide de Jacob avant même que les nouveau-nés atteignent la clairière**_, nous regardons tous Jacob qui soulève les épaules. _**Vous devriez être plus gentils et polis avec les protecteurs, ils sont des êtres intelligents et compréhensifs quand on ne les traite pas de ''chien, bâtard'' et autres surnoms dégradant sur leur race.**_

_**Je ne parlerai pas de la confrontation contre les Volturi, nous y étions tous et nous sommes tous heureux que ça se soit si bien terminés pour tous les vampires présents. En l'espace de quelques secondes, j'étais passée du vampire pathétique que j'étais à la vampire la plus heureuse du monde, j'avais trouvé mon compagnon et mon frère avouait que nous étions liés. Je suis passée de heureuse à pathétique à nouveau, mon compagnon ne voulait pas de moi, pas pour l'instant m'étais-je dite. Je suis retournée chez moi, je me suis enfermée dans ma maison et j'ai laissé la dépression me gagner, **_je sens la colère d'Emmett, Will, Peter, Charlotte et Élise m'atteindre en plus de ma culpabilité.

_**Emmy-Bear est venu, il a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi car Jasper était revenu vers sa famille et seul. Emmy-Bear a même voulu m'accompagner à la chasse, mais au lieu de ça, je l'ai foutu à la porte. Je suis montée dans ma chambre, celle de mon enfance et je me suis étendu sur mon ancien lit et j'ai fermé les yeux souhaitant, priant tous les Saints du ciel et même Dieu et demander de me rendre mon humanité car ça ferait moins mal de se faire rejeter qu'étant humaine, **_culpabilité, c'est tout ce que je ressens en ce moment.

_**Willy, Élise, Peter et Charlotte sont venus deux mois plus tard, ils ont tout essayé de me faire réagir, ils ont même essayé de me nourrir avec des poches de sangs. Peter a rejoint Jasper et il l'a engueulé, ce qui m'a sorti de mon état catatonique. C'est la voix de Jasper qui disait qu'il avait choisit Alice. Ce qui restait de mon cœur mort s'est durcit, le peu d'espoir d'être heureuse s'est envolé ainsi que ma raison**_, je baisse les yeux, m'en voulant de l'avoir fait tant souffrir.

_**Je me suis levée et je me suis rendue dans un petit village ou je me suis nourris pour la première fois. Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, disons simplement que Willy et Peter ont dû effacer les traces de mon passage. J'ai passé les quatre années suivantes entre la réalité et la folie, n'acceptant que personne ne m'approche, détruisant des vampires et en blessants plusieurs autres.**_

_**Personne ne pouvait m'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, je me rende compte que ça n'amènera pas mon compagnon. Malheureusement, pendant ce moment de calme intérieur, ma douleur est revenue. Je ne la supporte plus. J'ai besoin que tout cela cesse. **_Elle sourit tristement, cela me touche énormément.

_**Mais je voulais comprendre pourquoi je souffrais tant alors que de son côté, le Major semble bien ? J'ai rencontré un « vieux » vampire qui**____**m'a expliqué qu'il est plus difficile pour une femelle d'être rejetée car dans notre monde, la femelle est soumise au mâle qui est le dominant dans un couple. Quand le mâle rejette la femelle, elle sombre dans une profonde dépression et si elle n'est pas bien entouré, cela la conduit à la folie et c'est ce qui m'est arrivé, **_que lui ais-je fais ?_** Si pour une raison quelconque, une femelle rejette un mâle, ce dernier aura une légère douleur physique qui durera quelques jours à quelques semaines sans plus.**_ Ce n'est pas une simple décision que j'ai prise, je l'ai torturé. Ma culpabilité se fait de plus en plus insoutenable.

_**Je vous ai demandé, Will, Élise, Peter, Charlotte de me laisser quelques jours pour me calmer seule, mais lorsque vous visionnerez cet enregistrement, je ne serai plus car j'ai pris la décision d'en finir. Ne soyez pas triste pour moi, je suis en paix.**_ Elle sourit tendrement. Elle en a vraiment finit avec la vie ? Non, je ne le crois pas.

_**Willy, Emmy-Bear, vous souvenez-vous ce qu'on se disait quand nous n'avions pas le moral, tant humain que vampire ?**_ Emmett et Will hochent de la tête. Bella se replace, prend une guitare, se racle la gorge. _**C'est pour vous, mes frères, mes amis et tous ceux que j'ai eu la chance de connaitre. **_Elle commence à gratter les cordes de sa guitare.

_**Quand on n'a plus rien,**_

_**Parce qu'on a tout donné,**_

_**Et jusqu'à la fin,**_

_**Pas question d'abandonné,**_

_**Notre amitié vivra longtemps,**_

_**Plus loin que le temps,**_

_**J'en fais le serment,**_

_**Mais la glace est mince,**_

_**Entre la joie et les pleurs,**_

_**On se fera les princes,**_

_**De notre propre bonheur,**_

_**Notre amitié vivra toujours,**_

_**Au-delà des hivers,**_

_**Et plus fort qu'hier.**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles'',**_

_**Au grand jeu de la vie, tous ceux qui se ressemble,**_

_**Sont réunis,**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles'',**_

_**Tant que la terre tournera,**_

_**Dans mon cœur tu resteras,**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles''.**_

_**Le vent peut souffler,**_

_**Je ne crains pas la tempête,**_

_**Le temps nous a manqué,**_

_**On lui dira qu'il s'arrête,**_

_**Et quand la nuit tombera,**_

_**J'irai avec toi,**_

_**Au dernier combat.**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles'',**_

_**Au grand jeu de la vie, tous ceux qui se ressemble,**_

_**Sont réunis,**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles'',**_

_**Tant que la terre tournera,**_

_**Dans mon cœur tu resteras,**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles''.**_

_**Je te fais la promesse,**_

_**De tout donner ce qu'il me reste,**_

_**Jamais je n'oublierai d'où je viens,**_

_**Jusqu'à la fin,**_

_**Et malgré la peur,**_

_**La force du cœur,**_

_**On va gagner,**_

_**Nous tous ensemble.**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles'',**_

_**Au grand jeu de la vie, tous ceux qui se ressemble,**_

_**Sont réunis,**_

_**On disait ''Un pour tous et tous ensemble'',**_

_**Tant que la terre tournera,**_

_**Dans mon cœur tu resteras,**_

_**Encore une fois,**_

_**Un pour tous… Et tous ensembles.**_

Emmett et Will ont dit ''Un pour tous et tous ensembles'' à chaque fois que Bella le chantait, Peter, Charlotte et Élise se sont joint à eu aux deuxièmes refrains. Nous voyons Bella se lever changer l'angle de la caméra et nous voyons une cheminée qui est allumée, elle revient à l'écran et sourit.

_**Ne me pleurez pas, je m'en vais dans l'après vampire et je suis heureuse de ça. Emmy-Bear, Willy, n'en voulez pas à Jasper, il n'a rien fait de mal, il n'a qu'écouté son cœur et je lui souhaite d'être heureux. Je vous aime mes frères, je vous aime mes amis. Adieu.**_

L'image devient noire, nous laissant dans un silence pesant. Les deux frères me mettent presque à genoux tant ils sont tristes, ils ne sont pas les seuls, tous sont malheureux.

Ne supportant pas l'air ambiant, je sors et pars dans la forêt. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma compagne soit morte à cause de moi. Ma culpabilité me met à genoux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là mais c'est Peter qui me sort de ma léthargie en posant une main sur mon épaule.

**Rentrons**, ordonne-t-il. Lorsqu'il est ainsi, c'est que son don le travail. Je ne pose pas de question et pars vers la maison des Cullen. **Non, pas cette maison, celle que tu aurais dû rejoindre il y a quatre ans.**

Il m'envoie tout son mécontentement, je lui demande pourquoi j'irai là-bas. Après tout, tout est fini. Seulement, mon ami ne semble pas d'accord et me traine de force, du moins au début, vers la maison des McCarthy. La famille de Bella me suit mais je me focalise sur la détermination de Peter.

Lorsque nous arrivons devant la maison, on s'attend tous à n'y trouver que des cendres mais à la pace nous entendons le frottement des vêtements. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous poser la moindre question que nous entendons une voix.

**Je me demande pourquoi j'ai autant attendu**, dit-elle résignée.

Mon corps agit plus vite que mon cerveau et se précipite vers l'entrée faisant exploser la porte d'entrée et sursauter Bella qui s'apprête à entrer dans le brasier.

**Ne fais pas ça**, la suppliais-je.

Elle me fixe longuement et m'envoie ses sentiments. Peur, douleur, rejet, espoir.

_**Bella**_

**Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas voulu de moi ! Alors pourquoi revenir maintenant ?!** Hurlais-je. **Tu te fiches de moi alors pourquoi es-tu là ?** Demandais-je brisée.

**Parce que eu j'ai peur !** Répond-t-il.

**Tu es le putain Dieu de la guerre !** Criais-je. **De quoi as-tu peur ?** Demandais-je criant toujours.

**De ne pas être à la hauteur de ma compagne**, avouais-t-il finalement.

Je le regarde ahurie.

**Tu te moques de moi**, grondais-je.

**Non, Alice a toujours gérée, toujours tout contrôler, en disant que ma vie serait mieux. Je me suis reposé sur elle,****j'avais cette stabilité tant recherché. Alors aller vers toi, c'est aller vers l'inconnu**, dit-il.

**Abruti**, dis-je en lui mettant mon point dans la figure.

Je pars en courant mais cette fois, il me rattrape par le bras et me m'immobilise. Une grosse partie de moi est soulagée, mon estime de moi remonte doucement.

**Tu ne vas pas fuir,** ordonne-t-il.

**Pourquoi ? Tu l'as bien fait !** Crachais-je.

Il baisse les yeux. Je comprends sa réaction, après les guerres, on veut tous du calme, de la sûreté et de la sécurité. Je sens que je lui pardonne déjà, je ne suis pas rancunière.

**Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je le regrette. Je nous ai fait souffrir inutilement, alors que c'est la dernière chose que je voulais pour les gens proche de moi**, dit-il.

Je gronde, je sais que je ne suis pas proche de lui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le rappeler. Il approche doucement sa main de mon visage pour caresser ma joue.

**Fougueuse femelle**, sourit-il. J'ai envie de me frotter contre sa main mais je me retiens, combattant mes instincts. **Je me suis mal exprimé. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir les gens que j'aime et tu en fais partis.**

Il m'envoie tous ses sentiments. Mes jambes en tremblent tellement c'est puissant et pure. Malgré moi, je fais un pas pour me rapprocher de lui.

**Durant toutes ces années, Emmett, ainsi que Peter et Will ont tout fait pour me faire culpabiliser en me parlant de toi, humaine et vampire, de ta gentillesse, de ton amour inconditionnel pour tes frères, pour tes amis, de ton grand cœur, de ta souffrance. Même si je luttais de toutes mes forces, je m'attachais à toi et j'ai appris à aimer – à travers leur récit – la merveilleuse femme que tu es**, dit-il doucement et tendrement.

Comment ne pas fondre et se retenir de lui sauter dessus après un tel discourt ? Pas moi. Je franchis les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent pour poser mes lèvres et savoure notre premier baiser. Je sens ses mains sur mes hanches pour le coller contre lui. Ce baiser est le début d'une aire nouvelle, celle où, je suis enfin heureuse avec mon compagnon.

_**Fin !**_

**Chanson (traduite) :**_**Tous ensembles**_

**Pour du film **_**:**__** Il était une fois les boys**_

**Interprété par :**_**Bryan Adams, Rock Voisine et Garou.**_

Chanson original _:__ All for love_

Pour le film : _Les trois Mousquetaires_

Interprété par : _Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart et Sting_

**Merci à ma grande Sammy-chou pour m'avoir donné les paroles et la fin de mon histoire.**


End file.
